The Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles: The Solanian Revolution
by fanfictiondreamer627
Summary: Kim Possible is back with Ratchet and Clank on an all new intergalactic adventure as they face off against a new enemy: Dr. Nefarious.
1. Chapter 1

An entire year has passed since Kim Possible had her first mission with Ratchet and Clank. Within that time, Ratchet and Clank made their stay within Megapolis in the Bogon Galaxy while Kim returned to her life on Earth. Ever since then, they have always kept in touch with each other but they didn't reunite in person, not even once. Dr. Possible has also remained in touch with the duo. Clank's admirer made her home on Earth and has been very helpful at the space center, Dr. Possible workplace. Ratchet and Clank have also provided their services for the space center via a communicator, helping out Dr. Possible with a number of his projects. In addition to that, Ratchet and Dr. Possible have been working together on a few projects of their own, with both of them receiving benefits from them for their own reasons. Things have always remained routine for Kim and Ratchet with nothing majorly exciting happening to them…until just recently.

One day, Ratchet and Clank were at Clank's apartment, playing a game with each other. **Ratchet:** "Yeah-ha! My Blargian Snagglebeast devours your mutant swamp fly. Oh, yeah, I bet you didn't see that one comin-."

At that moment, Clank moved a piece forward. **Ratchet:** "Hey! What are you doing?" **Clank:** "Check and mate." **Ratchet:** "What? Th-th-th-that's cheating!" **Clank:** "On the contrary, the rules clearly state that the Blargian Snagglebeast has an allergic reaction to swamp flies that lasts 2 turns." **Ratchet:** "You know, you're a lot less fun to play this game with than Ron; he was always easy to beat."

Clank then looked at the TV screen. **Clank:** "Oooooh! It is on again."

On the TV was a show that Clank was starring on known as Secret Agent Clank. Ratchet played as a chauffeur, a part he clearly wasn't happy about. The show then went into commercial. **Clank:** "That was terrific." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, great. Can we change the channel?" **Clank:** "But the announcer said to stay tuned."

Ratchet snatched the remote in anger and changed the channel. As soon as he changed the channel, there was a news report on the TV of a planet called Veldin being attacked by a vicious alien race known as the Tyhrranoids. There were a group of robots called the Galactic Rangers that were fighting against the Tyhrranoids but they weren't doing well. The planet was reported that it is to be destroyed within a matter of hours.

After the news report, Ratchet became very agitated and stood up. **Ratchet:** "We're going home."

He walked out; Clank stayed where he was and watched him walk out. **Clank:** "Ratchet, wait!"

He followed after him.

Later on, the duo was on a landing pad where Ratchet's ship was. Ratchet had a cubed box with him. **Clank:** "Are you really going to go back over there to save it? But…Veldin is in the Solana Galaxy. We will never make it there in time, assuming we will be able to make it there at all." **Ratchet:** "Oh, yes we will, with this."

From the box, he pulled out a strange looking device. **Clank:** "Oh, no, not the gravimetric warp drive." **Ratchet:** "Uh, huh."

He tossed it into a small opening in the back of his ship. **Clank:** "The untested gravimetric warp drive?" **Ratchet:** "That's right." **Clank:** "The one you built from Blargian scrap metal?" **Ratchet:** "Dr. Possible and I have been working on this together via transmitters for days. He feels that it's ready for a test run and so do I. You coming?" **Clank:** "We are doomed."

They both entered the ship and flew off. Within an astonishingly short amount of time, they were able to return to the Solana Galaxy. Ratchet was thrilled by the rush. **Ratchet:** "You were saying?" **Clank:** "I stand corrected."

Clank, in an awkward position on his seat, straightened himself back up. **Clank:** "Hm…I would be certain that Dr. Possible will be pleased by this." **Ratchet:** "Heh, of course he will be; we both worked hard on this thing. Come on, I just hope we're not too late."

They eventually arrived at Planet Veldin and landed directly on the surface of the planet. As soon as they got out of the ship, they immediately got themselves involved in the fierce battle taking place. There were many Tyhrranoids all over the place, wreaking havoc on the planet just like what was reported on the news. Thankfully, Ratchet was able to handle himself just fine.

They soon ran into a few of the robots that were also seen on the news. **Clank:** "Hm…these must be the Galactic Rangers." **1st** **Ranger:** "Hey, look, it's a new sergeant." **Ratchet:** "Huh?" **2nd** **Ranger:** "Here, Sarge, take my gun."

The Ranger tossed a gun towards Ratchet. **Ratchet:** "Uh…thank you?" **1st** **Ranger:** "There's too many of them! We're all gonna die!"

Ratchet readied the new weapon. **Ratchet:** "Not on my watch!"

With a new weapon at hand, he continued on the fight. He fought through more Tyhrranoids, after a short distance, he came up to a large garage. Inside was a Tyhrranoid that was on a small craft; one that was incredibly trigger-happy. 2 other Rangers stood along both sides of the garage. **1st** **Ranger:** "Am I glad to see you, Sarge! We're pinned down by that enemy vehicle. Somebody's got to take it out." **Ratchet:** "Let me guess, that somebody is me." **2nd** **Ranger:** "We got a volunteer. Here, Sarge. Take this!"

The Ranger tossed another gun towards Ratchet. **2nd** **Ranger:** "We'll cover you…from back there."

The 2 Rangers ran off as far as they could go.

Ratchet used the new weapon and took out the destructive craft within a split second and ran in. There was a hole in the floor that he jumped into and ran through a tunnel. From outside the tunnel, he ran into several Tyhrranoid mechs and a few other dangerous vehicles. There were also dozens of crates containing ammo for both guns that he had acquired from the Rangers. All of the crates contained the Gadgetron logo, which gave Ratchet feelings of nostalgia. **Ratchet:** "Ah…it feels good to receive ammo from Gadgetron again; brings back memories of our old adventures, aye, pal?" **Clank:** "Ah, yes, that was before we met Ron and Ms. Possible." **Ratchet:** "Oh, yeah, that's right. I wonder how they're doing right now."

They kept going, fighting through more Tyhrranoids and their destructive weapons. They soon ran into a few more of the Rangers and a large drop ship. **Ratchet:** "What's the situation?" **2nd** **Ranger:** "The 'noids have fallen back to a base in F-sector. We have orders to go in and take them out." **1st** **Ranger:** "F-sector? No way! Game over, man! We're all gonna end up as scrap metal!"

The Ranger was about to walk on everyone, but Ratchet stopped him. **Ratchet:** "Get back in there, trooper! We've got a planet to save!"

Ratchet walked into the ship, both Rangers saluted him. **Rangers:** "Sir, yes, sir!"

They then followed after him. The drop ship flew off.

On the way to the destination, Clank began to notice something. **Clank:** "Hm…" **Ratchet:** "What?" **Clank:** "For a moment, I thought you were going to say…that thing that Ms. Possible usually says before the beginning of each of her missions." **Ratchet:** "You mean, "What's the sitch"? Hm, funny you should say that. I was thinking about that, but you know, I'm not Kim." **Clank:** "Well...you were becoming like one another little by little and you both have had a lot in common from the beginning. Both of you were so close, and yet, you seemed as though you drifting from one another. You have even stopped calling her by her real name. Why the sudden and inexplicable alteration in your relationship?" **Ratchet:** "Can we talk about this later!?"

Clank then became silent, concerned.

Soon enough, the drop ship flew above their destination. From there, Ratchet and the Rangers jumped out and skydived directly to the ground below.

As soon as they landed, they got right on to the battle. There were several Tyhrranoids within the surrounding area and they were indeed vicious and very fierce. Regardless, Ratchet and the Rangers were able to fight all of them off.

After the battle, Ratchet regrouped with the Rangers at the drop ship. **Ranger:** "Sir, we have an incoming transmission from the President."

A portable screen appeared, on the screen was a cat-like man with a dark reddish-brown colored fur and somewhat tall, pointy ears. **President:** "How are things on the front line, soldier?"

He then noticed Ratchet and Clank. **President:** "Is…is that…Secret Agent Clank?" **Clank:** "Greetings, sir, we are here to help." **President:** "Well, this is an honor. I can see that you brought your chauffeur along." **Ratchet:** "What? No, no, no, hold on a second, sir-"

Just then, the President looked in another direction and became startled by something. **President:** "Oh! Is that so?"

He then looked back towards the duo. **President:** "Gentlemen, it seems that an unidentifiable space station has just appeared in the galaxy. Oh, no, I'm worried about what this could be." **Ratchet:** "Let me have a look at that space station."

The screen switches on to the image of the space station in question. **Ratchet:** "Wait a minute, I recognize that design. That's…the Impossible Space Station of the Future!" **Clank:** "Hm…yes, that is the ISSF, alright. The exterior structure is indeed very distinguishable."

The screen was switched back to the President. **President:** "I'm glad that you recognize it, although, I don't know about the name. The words "impossible" and "future" seem very much out of place given the primitive characteristics of it." **Clank:** "Sir, that space station was built by some friends of ours on a very distant planet known as Earth. Their kind has yet to take up a lifestyle of space travel, so the assembling of spacecrafts such as this is much like an impossible dream to them, hence the seemingly unfitting name." **President:** "Hm…you don't say. Well, regardless, I need you both to investigate this pronto." **Ratchet:** "It will be our pleasure, sir. Let's go, Clank." **Clank:** "Ah, yes, this is indeed a reunion that I know you have been looking forward to."

They were soon approaching the ISSF. Ratchet started to press some buttons on the console. **Clank:** "I cannot believe that they have managed to assemble a second model of the ISSF within an entire year. I would assume that Dr. Possible has received much help in doing so." **Ratchet:** "Last I heard, he's had Global Justice pitch in with a lot of their intel and know-how on advanced technology. He would go on and on about how amazingly beneficial they have been to this project. I was also impressed by this." **Clank:** "Hm…interesting. Do you think Dr. Possible could be in there and has brought his family along, including Ms. Possible?" **Ratchet:** "I would think so, but there's only one way to find out."

He then pressed and held down one more button on the console. **Ratchet:** "This is Ratchet calling the ISSF. Do you read me?" **Kim:** "Ratchet? Is that really you!?" **Ratchet:** "Kim? Kim Possible!? I was hoping you would be in there!" **Kim:** "I would think that you want to enter, right?" **Ratchet:** "Yes! Will you allow me permission to dock?" **Kim:** "Sure, absolutely! Just hang on a minute."

Soon enough, one of the doors on the space station opened up and they were able to enter. As soon as they were inside, the ship landed in the docking bay and Ratchet and Clank got out. They immediately spotted Kim and Ron, smiling at them as they stood right next to each other. **Kim:** "Ratchet!"

She ran towards him and embraced him very closely. **Ratchet:** "Kim…" They stood in front of each other, very happy to be reunited. **Kim:** "It's so good to see you again." **Ratchet:** "Same to you. All those times spent chatting with you on the transmitters just doesn't feel the same as seeing you in person." **Kim:** "I feel the same way. Come on, my dad and I really want to show the place to you."

He walked off with her, Clank followed. They stopped in front of Ron. **Ratchet:** "Hey, Ron. How's it going?" **Ron:** "Oh, same old, same old, here and there" **Clank:** "I would assume that Rufus is also here with you." Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket. **Rufus:** "Ta-da!" **Ratchet:** "Yep, there's Rufus. Same place he's always been. Not much has changed, has it?"

Kim and Ron looked at each other, worried about something and then back at Ratchet. **Kim:** "Why don't we go head over to the other decks? My parents have been very anxious to see you again."

They then walked into a nearby elevator and were lifted up.

They arrived on one of the decks. Ratchet looked out, amazed at everything he saw. It was a very quaint living area, which came with a kitchen, a dining area and a living room on the other side of the room. There was also a hallway that leads to the bedrooms. **Ratchet:** "Whoa…"

He had a chance to walk into the middle of the living area and looked around. **Ratchet:** "This is amazing…! It looks a lot different from what Drakken and Shego did to the other one." **Dr.** **P.:** "So, you like what we've done with the place, ay, Ratchet?"

He then looked towards the hallway and spotted Dr. Possible and Mrs. Possible. **Ratchet:** "Dr. Possible!"

He rushed over to both of them.

As soon as Ratchet stopped directly in front of them, Dr. Possible laid his hand on his shoulder. **Dr.** **P.:** "It's been a while, hasn't it, my boy?" **Ratchet:** "I'll say it has!"

Mrs. Possible then gently embraced him for a brief moment. **Mrs.** **P.:** "It's so good to see you again, Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "I can't believe this! Wh-what are you guys doing all the way out here?" **Mrs.** **P.:** "We came to see you." **Ratchet:** "Really…?" **Dr.** **P.:** "Of course. We wanted to show you the brand new Impossible Space Station of the Future as well as the amazing new features that the other one didn't have." **Ratchet:** "I have to say, you guys have done a really great job. It looks a lot better than the first one." **Dr.** **P.:** "I think so, too. That first model was not one that I was particularly proud of. I mean sure I was finally able to work on my life-long dream, but there were some things about building that model that just didn't feel right throughout that entire process." **Ratchet:** "It probably had something to do with the men funding that project wanting to make your dream into a lethal weapon, not to mention one that was going to be used to wipe out all life on Earth." **Dr.** **P.:** "Yes, that sounded like the very reason for the whole process making me very uneven. Thank goodness you guys got rid of that nightmare. It allowed us to start anew and build my dream exactly what I wanted it to be. I am so glad of the work that we have done so far." **Ratchet:** "Uh…so far?" **Dr.** **P.:** "Yes, there are still a few more things that need to be done. We're currently working on an apartment room for our Kimmicub for when she's old enough to live on her own. There are also a few other maintenance work that are being cared for now. Jim and Tim are handling them as we speak." **Ratchet:** "Uh…mind telling me why the twins are taking care of that?" **Dr.** **P.:** "Well, they volunteered to deal with it. They have been very eager with working on this since the very beginning and, let me tell you, handling any and all forms of work that needs to be done couldn't make them any happier." **Wade:** "Oh, that's right and they have been doing a really great job at a lot of the maintenance work." **Ratchet:** "Huh? Did someone turn on a COMM Link just now?" **Wade:** "Uh…actually, I'm right over here, Ratchet."

They looked over and spotted Wade standing alongside both Jim and Tim. **Ratchet:** "Wade? Is that you?" **Jim,** **Tim:** "Clank!"

Jim and Tim ran over towards Clank. **Jim:** "Hey, Clank, long time, no see." **Tim:** "How have you been?" **Jim:** "We really missed you." **Tim:** "I can't believe we're able to see again." **Clank:** "Uh…it is good to see you again, too, gentlemen." **Ratchet:** "Wade! I can't believe it! Are you really here? Like, in person?" **Wade:** "That's right. I came here with Ron and the Possibles to help out Dr. Possible with the few final touches."

He then walked up to Ratchet. **Wade:** "But I have to say, I'm really glad to be here. I get a chance to come face to face with a real life alien for the first time ever! I've been looking forward to this since the day we first met you! This is so cool! I really get to observe you up close and in person!" **Ratchet:** "Uh…I really don't…hey, what about Clank? Isn't he someone else that you've wanted to take a closer look at?" **Wade:** "Oh? Clank? Yeah, I have been looking forward to also checking out alien robots." **Jim:** "Not now!" **Tim:** "We called first dibs on Clank." **Jim:** "We're very fascinated with alien robots." **Tim:** "They're the coolest." **Jim:** "You can check him out after we're done." **Tim:** "Yeah! Wait your turn." **Wade:** "Um…OK…" **Dr.** **P.:** "By the way, Ratchet, I can tell that you've been using that gravimetric warp drive we've been working on together." **Ratchet:** "I sure have. It works a lot better than we have dreamt of. It exceeded even my highest expectations." **Dr.** **P.:** "Glad to hear it, my boy. We make a great team." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, we have." **Mrs.** **P.:** "But what are you doing all the way out here in this other galaxy?" **Ratchet:** "Clank and I came here after we saw a news report of my home planet, Veldin, being invaded by a nasty alien race known as the Tyhrranoids. We were fighting them a little while before we arrived here." **Mrs.** **P.:** "So, you saw your home planet in danger and came all the way here to its rescue? What a guy." **Kim:** "Um…guys? May…Ron and I have a word with Ratchet in…private?"

Both of Kim's parents and Wade looked at her as though they seemed concerned about something. Ron also seemed worried **Dr.** **P.:** "Uh…sure, Kimmicub. We'll…leave you guys alone."

He and Mrs. Possible went over for Jim and Tim, grabbed them both and pulled them back with them into the hallway. Wade stopped to look back before walking back into the hallway with the Possibles.

Kim and Ron were alone with Ratchet and Clank. **Ratchet:** "So, how have you guys been? I haven't seen you guys in a long time." **Ron:** "But didn't you chat with KP a few days ago?" **Ratchet:** "I meant I haven't seen you guys in person." **Ron:** "Oh…uh, right…" **Kim:** "Um…Ratchet. There's something I need to tell you. Ron and I…We're…dating."

Ratchet was very dumbfounded by this. At first, it was very difficult for him to react any other way. Little by little, his mood began to change. **Ratchet:** "That…that…that's great! Oh, wow! I knew you guys would end up together one day!" **Ron:** "You…you did?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, of course! You both seemed so close to each other. It seemed like it was bound to happen sooner or later!" **Ron:** "So…you're not mad or upset about this?" **Ratchet:** "No, not at all. Besides, Kim and I already had a talk about us. She feels that she should be with someone her own species and…I agree with her. I can't keep her from her kind." **Ron:** "Uh…you guys…you're sure about this, right? KP, are you really…" **Kim:** "Yes, Ron! I…I made my decision…!"

Everyone stood quiet for a bit. Just then, the President's transmission broke the silence. **President:** "So, gentlemen, how's the search within the mysterious space station going? Did you find anything lethal within…?"

He then spotted Kim and Ron. **President:** "What in the…!? What are these strange creatures!?" **Ratchet:** "Whoa! Relax, Mr. President! These are friends of ours from Earth. This is Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable." **Clank:** "And let us not forget Ron's pet naked mole rat Rufus."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket again. **Rufus:** "Hi." **President:** "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you both and especially you, little Rufus. I am just so relieved that the space station does not belong to Dr. Nefarious." Kim and Ron both snickered. **Clank:** "Uh…Dr. Nefarious, sir?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah…I remember hearing the name on that news report. They mentioned that it is believed he was responsible for that Tyhrranoid invasion on Veldin." **President:** "I'm afraid that's all true. We must put a stop to him immediately." **Kim:** "And how do you guys plan on doing that?" **President:** "Well, as we know, there has been only 1 man who has ever faced him and survived." **Ron:** "And who is this man?" **President:** "I have just received a top secret report on that man's whereabouts. Here, take a look."

They watched a show called "Nature's Mysteries" of an all-too familiar figure seen in a jungle on a planet called Florana. **Kim:** "Oh, you cannot be serious…" **Ron:** "Uh, that "top secret report" looks a lot more like an episode of a TV show." **President:** "Regardless, we need you to find this man. The fate of the galaxy may depend on it." **Kim:** "Uh, I think not. The fate of the galaxy should depend on someone, oh, I don't know, much more competent and trustworthy?" **Ratchet:** "Kim may have a point. I mean, are you sure this is the guy we need, Mr. President? He seems like kind of a…you know…wacko." **President:** "You both may be right, but he's the best chance we've got." **Ron:** "Is he for real?" **Kim:** "I'm afraid so." **President:** "I know you won't let me down…right?" **Ratchet:** "Uh…well…" **Kim:** "Don't worry, Mr. President, we're already on it." **Ratchet:** "Wait! Hold on a second. We? Such as…uh…Are you…you're not planning to…are you really…?" **Kim:** "That's right, Ratchet. Ron and I will be coming, too. This will be like a great opportunity to get reacquainted after an entire year of just communication with you via COMM links. You are OK with that, right?" **Ratchet:** "Are you kidding me? I have always been looking forward to this. It will be just like old times." **Kim:** "Great! Ron and I will get ourselves ready. Let's go, Ron."

She walked off. **Ron:** "I'm right behind you, KP."

He rushed off after her. Ratchet and Clank stood by and watched them walk off. **Clank:** "Hm…did you…honestly believe that they would end up together?" **Ratchet:** "What? Uh…yeah! Of course I believe that!"

Clank looked at him in a discontent and suspicious manner. **Ratchet:** "Don't give me that look! I really did believe that they would." **Clank:** "Right…another thing, are you…agreeable with her being with Ron?" **Ratchet:** "Yes, I'm OK with it! Really! I…I just want her to be happy and if being with her own kind does that, then…I'll always be supportive of that."

Clank then brought out a concerned look on his face.

Much time later, everyone met up at the docking bay. Kim and Ron were in their mission outfits. Kim's family and Wade were seeing Kim, Ratchet, Ron and Clank on their way. **Dr. P.:** "So you and Ron really are leaving with Ratchet and Clank?" **Kim:** "Yes, we want to help them with their mission. They've done so much for us last time and we still want to return the favor." **Dr. P.:** "Well, then, I won't stop you. I know that you are in capable hands whenever Ratchet's around. Ratchet, I'm counting on you, I know you will keep my Kimmicub safe." **Ratchet:** "Of course, Dr. Possible."

Then, Mrs. Possible went over and embraced both Kim and Ratchet then kissed both of them on their foreheads. **Mrs. P.:** "Be careful, you 2, I really want you to always be there for each other no matter what." **Kim:** "We will, mom." **Wade:** "I'll remain in touch with you via the Kimmunicator whenever you need me. Good luck, you guys." **Ratchet:** "Ok, we're heading out. See ya."

The group walked over towards the ship. Kim's family and Wade waved goodbye. Ratchet pressed a switch on his glove that opened up the ship's backseats. Kim and Ron climbed in and sat in those backseats with Kim sitting behind the driver's seat. Ratchet seemed despondent by this. He then brushed it off and jumps in. Clank got into the front seat and sat next to Ratchet. **Clank:** "Um…Ratchet?"

Ratchet looked at his friend, trying not to show any emotions. **Ratchet:** "Let's just continue on with our assignments."

The ship launched out of the docking bay. A little while afterwards, Wade and the twins went back towards the elevator lift. Kim's parents still stood by and looked out into space. **Mrs. P.:** "I really hope this mission brings Kim and Ratchet close to each other again." **Dr. P.:** "I don't think they could be any closer. It's just that our Kimmicub is very adamant about being with someone her own kind." **Mrs. P.:** "But doesn't she realize that it's OK for her to be with someone of a different species, I mean Ratchet really does care about her." **Dr. P.:** "I know and he is willing to do everything he can to keep her happy even if it means having to bury his true feelings for her."

Kim's mom seemed somewhat distraught. **Dr. P.:** "Yes, it eats away at me, too, but they're young, they will figure it out, I hope."

At that time, as Ratchet flies the ship, the entire group remained silent for a bit. **Ron: "** So, uh…our first destination, it's that jungle planet, right?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that's right. We need to find the mysterious figure we saw on that footage." **Ron: "** Oh, man, I don't like how this is going. Jungles are full of all sorts of dangerous creatures, such as vicious piranhas, terrifying bugs, deadly man-eating plants, or worse; vicious, horrifying, terrible rabid monkeys!" **Ratchet:** "Is he still afraid of monkeys, Kim?" **Kim:** "Unfortunately, yes." **Clank:** "But you knew that our destination would be that jungle, shouldn't you have stayed behind, Ron?" **Ron: "** No way, Clank! I have been almost everywhere with KP and if she's braving the dangers of other worlds within this galaxy, then so am I." **Ratchet:** "Even if it means having to face the "vicious, terrifying, horrible rabid" monkeys?" **Ron: "** Yes, especially that! Besides, KP and I have faced worse." **Clank:** "You are certain that you knew they would end up together, right?" **Ratchet:** "Yes! Of course! I mean, Ron is willing to risk facing his worst fears for her. He cares about her, is that not obvious?"

Clank seemed somewhat suspicious.


	2. Chapter 2

They eventually arrived at the Planet Florana. They landed on a metal platform and got out of the ship. Ron looked around the entire place and begins to tremble. **Ron:** "Oh, man, this place is even more terrifying then I thought." **Kim:** "Ron, knock it off. It's not that bad." **Ratchet:** "OK, guys, let's go look for that mysterious figure."

Ratchet and Clank rushed off along with Kim. Ron stood by and continued to quiver. **Ron:** "Um…OK…I'll…I'll be right over…" He took one step and paused as he heard the echoing screeches of a monkey. He then became even more terrified and ran. **Ron:** "AHHH! KP! RATCHET! CLANK! WAIT FOR ME!"

They made their way through the entire area. They fought through many vicious creatures, such as large bugs, dangerous aquatic monsters and creepy looking masked monkeys. Ron, of course, was more terrified on the monkeys, which irritated the group but didn't surprise them the least bit.

They kept on going until, much to their surprise, they ran into Lilo and Stitch for the first time since their last adventure. **Kim:** "Hey! Look who it is!" **Ratchet:** "I don't believe it! Lilo? Stitch?" **Lilo:** "Hey! It's you guys!" **Ron:** "Hey! Lilo! Stitch! How's it going?" **Lilo:** "Wow, we haven't seen you since we were in that other galaxy." **Stitch:** "Ih! Jaba Ramid Nye Hassin!" **Lilo:** "So what brings you guys here to this galaxy?" **Ratchet:** "Well, I came here to save my home planet from imminent destruction and now we've been dragged into a major mission to save the galaxy from an evil mastermind known as Dr. Nefarious." **Lilo:** "So, in other words, just another whole galaxy that needs saving." **Ratchet:** "Yep, that pretty much sums it up." **Clank:** "So, how is the search for Stitch's cousins coming along? Have you managed to find and rehabilitate much of them since we last met?" **Lilo:** "You bet! We've found lots more cousins! As a matter of fact, there are still a handful of them that have yet to be found. Right, Stitch?" **Stitch:** "Ih! We're almost done." **Ratchet:** "Well, keep at it, you guys. I'm sure you'll find them." **Lilo:** "Thanks, Ratchet. We will." **Stitch:** "Emba-chua!" **Kim:** "I'm guessing you've tracked at least one of those experiments to this galaxy and you're still trying to find them." **Lilo:** "Actually, yes, we have managed to track down one of them on this planet and we did find it, but it got away from us. We're not giving up though. We'll find it eventually."

Just then, Stitch sniffed out something. **Lilo:** "What is it, Stitch?" **Stitch:** "Cousin!" **Lilo:** "Really?" **Stitch:** "Goobaja!"

Stitch leaped out and rushed off. **Lilo:** "Go get it, Stitch! Oh! Sorry, you guys, I have to go. Good luck on your mission of saving this galaxy."

Lilo rushed off after Stitch. **Kim:** "Bye, Lilo. See you again." **Ratchet:** "Well, that was a pleasant surprise; didn't think we would run into those 2 again." **Kim:** "I know." **Ratchet:** "Come on, we need to be on our way, too." **Kim:** "Sure."

The group rushed off as well. **Ron:** "Uh…yeah…the sooner we find that strange figure, the less time we have to spent in this frightening jungle."

The group continued their trek through the jungle. They fought more vicious creatures and Ron continued to run away screaming each time they ran into the creepy looking masked monkeys. They kept on going until they ran into an unexpected surprise. **Clank:** "Uh…Ratchet? Ms. Possible? We have company." **Kim:** "Huh? Where is it?"

At that moment, a one-eyed monkey latched on to Clank. **Ratchet:** "Uh…where exactly is…?" **Ron:** "ONE-EYED MONKEY! AAHHH!"

The monkey then let go of Clank and went for Ron. It seemed very curious about him but he attempted to back away from it in fear. **Ron:** "Eh…G-get away from me, freakish alien monkey…!"

He kept backing away from it as it advanced towards him accordingly. He then ran away from it screaming while it chased after him. The group watched as the monkey chased after him. Ratchet was clearly more irritated than Kim. **Ratchet:** "OK, Kim, you really need to do something about his irrational fear of monkeys."

Ron then ran into a figure, slamming his entire front side really hard. The entire group flinched at the sight of it. Ron fell on his back, immobilized from the intense pain but was able to open his eyes to look up at what he ran into. **Ron:** "Uh...Kim? Ratchet? Clank? I think I found what we're looking for." The rest of the group also noticed the figure. **Kim:** "Yeah, Ron…we can see that."

The figure was huge, wore torn up clothes in a familiar green color, had a bunch of other conspicuous things on it such as markings on his skin and exotic accessories and most conspicuous of all, a mask that completely covered his face. **Figure:** "You trespass on sacred ground!" Ron got himself back up, holding his head in pain as we went back to the others. **Figure:** "Now you walk Path of Death!" **Kim:** "Now, wait a minute…" **Figure:** "PATH OF DEATH!" Both Kim and Ratchet rolled their eyes as they went towards the "Path of Death".

Ron, however, was very hesitant and quivered in fear. **Ron:** "(groan) But…I don't want to go through the Path of Death."

He then looked over and noticed a few of the creepy looking masked monkeys. He was just about to scream. **Ron:** "Wait for me, guys!"

He ran after the others.

The "Path of Death" seemed somewhat tough, but Kim and Ratchet made it through no problem. Ron, on the other hand, needed help a few times, much to the annoyance of the rest of the group.

They eventually made it to the very end. There, the figure waited for them. **Kim:** "Heh! Was that all? I survived deathtraps that were a lot more terrifying than that." **Figure:** "Can…not…BE!" **Ratchet:** "OK…we walked your "Path of Death"…now tell us what you know about Dr. Nefarious!"

The figure was confused. **Ratchet:** "Dr. Nefarious!" **Kim:** "We were told that you were the only person who was able to defeat him."

The figure was still confused. **Ron:** "Uh, he doesn't seem to know what we're talking about." **Kim:** "(grunt) We don't seem to be going anywhere with this." **Ratchet:** "Heh! Tell me about it, he's even dumber than…"

At that moment, the one-eyed monkey removes the figure's mask, revealing him to be Captain Qwark. **Clank:** "Captain Qwark!?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, Captain…"

He looked up and noticed Qwark almost immediately. **Ratchet:** "What the…?"

Qwark kicked him, sending him flying. **Kim:** "Ratchet!"

She ran towards Ratchet and tended to him. **Kim:** "Are you Ok?"

Ratchet stood back up. **Ratchet:** "Ow…that's it, Qwark! You've had this coming for a loooong time!" **Kim:** "Oh, I agree with you on that, Ratchet. It is so on!"

Kim and Ratchet went on to fight Qwark.

It wasn't a very tough fight, although Qwark held his own. A few of the creepy masked monkeys were brought in to help him out. In the end, all of it didn't help him much and he was defeated very easily. **Kim:** "Well, that wasn't much of a fight at all."

Ratchet was given Qwark's mask by the one-eyed monkey. **Ratchet:** "For me? But…I couldn't…" **Ron:** "Guys, look."

They looked over towards Qwark and noticed a change in his behavior. **Kim:** "Hm, he seems to be friendlier towards you now, Ratchet; can't say I'm glad for you though, considering that I don't like him at all." **Ratchet:** "I don't blame you; he never left a good impression you or Ron." **Ron:** "So, the guy has completely lost his mind. Now what?" **Ratchet:** "Hm…I believe this mask will help out with our little problem." **Clank:** "I agree. That mask appears to be a symbolization of leadership amongst this planet's exotic civilization." **Kim:** "Well, what are you waiting for? Put that mask on. It could be the only way to get him off this planet." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I agree."

He placed the mask on his head. **Ratchet:** "Although…I don't like this idea, but I guess I don't have a choice in the matter."

He then placed it in front of his face and used it to lead Qwark, along with the one-eyed monkey, back to his ship. After some unpleasant roughhousing, they managed to fit him into the ship.

Shortly afterwards, they heard a chime on the dashboard. **Clank:** "Incoming…call…"

On the screen was a female cat-person who also had a reddish color fur. **Cat** **Person:** "This is Captain Sasha of the Starship Phoenix. The President has asked me to assist you."

Ratchet lifted the mask up and smiled as he continued looking towards the screen. **Ratchet:** "Uh…hi…" **Sasha:** "I see you have located Captain Qwark." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, we got him, but…um, well…he thinks he's a monkey." **Sasha:** "Of course…"

She let out a nervous chuckle before she continued. **Sasha:** "Bring him to the Phoenix and we'll see what we can do. Sasha out."

The transmission was severed. **Ron:** "Hm, sounds as though this Sasha person doesn't have a lot of confidence in Qwark." **Kim:** "Oh, I'm starting to like her already." **Ratchet:** "Hang tight, guys, we're leaving this place."

The ship took off and left the planet.

The ship made a long flight all the way to the Starship Phoenix. They got inside, landed and got out of their ship. **Kim:** "Finally, thought we'd never make it here. That flight seemed like it was twice as long when we had to lug around this massive bozo." **Ron:** "Massive bozo indeed." **Ratchet:** "Whoa…this ship is amazing."

Sasha reappeared on a portable screen. **Sasha:** "Welcome aboard the Phoenix, everyone." **Kim:** "Hello, Sasha. I'm Kim Possible. This is my partner, Ron Stoppable and this is Rufus."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket. **Rufus:** "Hi." **Sasha:** "Well, it's nice to meet you, Kim. I can see that you and Ron are already acquainted with Ratchet." **Kim:** "Yeah, we're good friends." **Ron:** "Good friends? Are you kidding me? The last time you guys were together, you guys were really into each other like…"

Kim struck Ron from below in a way that could not be seen at a regular height. **Ron:** "Ow!" **Ratchet:** "Just…look at this place…this is so cool…" **Sasha:** "Impressive, isn't she? The Phoenix is the pride of the Galactic Fleet. She's equipped with the latest technology: holodeck training suite, auto vendors for armor and weapons, virtual firing range, star fighter upgrade system…even a Gadgetron VG-900 game system." **Ratchet:** "A VG-9000?" **Ron:** "An…alien video game system? That's probably the only thing that could be better than Naco night every night for an entire month!" **Ratchet:** "I agree with you on that, for more than one reason." **Kim:** "The training suite sounds more like my thing." **Ron:** "Tell us more about this VG-9000 console!" **Sasha:** "Well, it comes with a Mavoc Fireball Pro controller, VR headset and a Zero-G dance pad attachment." **Ron:** "Whoa! Not even a YEAR'S WORTH OF NACOS COULD TOP THIS!" **Ratchet:** "Will you marry me?"

Ratchet slapped himself on the forehead. **Kim:** "Ratchet!" **Sasha:** "You've…obviously had an exhausting trip…" **Kim:** "That would be putting it mildly, Sasha." **Sasha:** "Why don't you stop by your quarters? We've prepared a living area for Qwark so he won't get in your way. We also have there for you a virtual menu, order whatever you want." **Ron:** "YES! NACOS GALORE! OLAE!" **Rufus:** "Olae!" **Sasha:** "Come meet me on the bridge when you're ready." **Ron:** "Nacos! Nacos! Nacos! Nacos!" **Kim:** "Calm down, Ron. First, we need to find our quarters and…put Qwark away…" **Ratchet:** "I agree with Kim on this. I really want to head over there now so we can check out that VG-9000 up close. I can't believe I get to see an actual VG-9000 that's not on the commercials!" **Ron:** "I hear you, Ratchet! I also want to check it out!"

Greatly excited, Ratchet and Ron both rushed out at great speed. Kim and Clank just stood by, dumbfounded by their friends' unusual behavior. **Kim:** "Well…this is…odd…" **Clank:** "Hm…quite right, Ms. Possible, I have never seen their behavior so correspondingly before." **Kim:** "Hm, this doesn't happen very often, if at all. This is scaring me a bit." **Clank:** "Do not worry, Ms. Possible, it will be alright. Come, let us head over, shall we?"

They walked further into the Phoenix. **Kim:** "Hm…you know something, Clank? I can't tell if Ratchet was proposing to Sasha or this ship." **Ratchet:** "I heard that, Kim!"

Clank giggled.

After a while, they wandered aimlessly for a bit, not knowing where their quarters were stationed at. They were eventually able to find it and arrive there. Inside was a long sofa, a large, wide-screen TV, a glass table containing the VG-9000 game system. To the right were 4 bed pods. To the left was another area of the room closed off by a set of bars. Ron: "(groan) Why did we have to bring the one-eyed monkey?"

The monkey screeched at Ron in a tense and irritating manner. **Ron:** "I'm on to you, freakish alien monkey." **Kim:** "Oh, look."

They looked towards the left side of the room to see a jungle-like set up behind the metal bars. **Kim:** "Qwark's "living area" looks a lot like a zoo; how fitting for someone as dim-witted as him."

A banana was tossed behind the bars. Qwark ran over for it, grabbed it and ate it whole. The one-eyed monkey remained with him. **Ron:** "Good! At least that monkey won't be causing any trouble." **Kim:** "I don't know about you, but that monkey seems like the smarter of the 2 of them." **Ratchet:** "So, how do you guys think he got like this?" **Kim:** "Don't know, last I heard, he was still paying off that hefty debt in the other galaxy for unleashing that nightmarish "pet project" on to it. The rest is a mystery to me and probably one that I don't even want to figure out." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, neither do I. So let me get this straight, this nutcase is our only hope for stopping Nefarious?"

The one-eyed monkey taunted Qwark as it was keeping another banana away from him, which he was doing a very terrible job trying to get back. **Ratchet:** "We're hosed." **Ron:** "Well, it was nice knowing ya, Ratchet."

Ratchet looked at Ron in an irritated manner. **Ratchet:** "Gee, thanks, Ron. If this guy ends up saving the entire galaxy, I'll scarf down Nacos everyday for 3 months." **Kim:** "Come on, let's meet with Sasha on the bridge."

Kim walked out with Ratchet and Clank. Ron was tending to a virtual menu. **Ron:** "I'll be right there, KP. I just need to order 2 sets of Nacos. How do you want them, Rufus, grande size?" **Rufus:** "Mm-hm! Mucho grande!" **Ron:** "Grande size, it is."

Ron attempted to place an order, Kim went back over to him, grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him away.

They made their way to the bridge. When they arrived, Sasha was communicating with the President via a transmitter. However, there were issues occurring during the transmission. **Sasha:** "We're losing him! Try boosting the power!" **Kim:** "What's wrong, Sasha?" **Sasha:** "The President is under attack!" **President:** "They came out of nowhere!"

Static cut in on the transmission a few times as he was speaking. **President:** "Tyhrranoid invasion force…Presidential compound has been breached…cannot hold out much longer here…"

The transmission was not able to return on. **Sasha:** "Mr. President!"

The transmission seemed completely interrupted. **Sasha:** "DAD! Are you there!?" **Ron:** "Dad?"

Just then, an image of a robot with a tall-domed head appeared on the screen. It then switches to the robot delivering a message of absolute freedom for all robots in the galaxy and the eradication of all organic life forms. On a smaller portion of the screen, there was another robot interpreting his message with movements. **Kim:** "I'm guessing that's Dr. Nefarious." **Sasha:** "Plot a course for Marcadia. Maximum speed! Prepare the drop ship for planetary assault." **Kim:** "Oh, this will be exciting." **Ratchet:** "We'll see you on Marcadia. Let's go, guys."

Ratchet and his friends left the bridge, making their way to their ship. **Ron:** "Um…did you guys notice that other robot doing all of those gestures while that Nefarious guy was talking?" **Kim:** "Yes, I believe all of those gestures were sign language." **Ron:** "Huh…I'm no expert in sign language, but I don't think that's how it's done." **Kim:** "That's probably Solanian sign language." **Ratchet:** "You may be right about that, but let's not worry about that trivial stuff. We need to get to Marcadia as fast as we can." **Kim:** "Agreed. Let's get going."

They got back into the ship, left the Phoenix and made their way towards Marcadia. After a long flight, they were able to arrive at the Planet Marcadia.

After a long flight, they were able to arrive at the Planet Marcadia. They landed in a large city. As soon as they got out of the ship, they found themselves in the middle of a war-zone. **Ron:** "Whoa, this place sure is a mess. Those Tyhrranoids really did a number on this place." **Kim:** "Look, the Galactic Ranges are also here, as to be expected."

They walked up to the Rangers. **1st** **Ranger:** "Glad you could make it, sir. The presidential compound is on the other side of the city. Keep your head down, the Tyhrranoids are crawling all over the place." **Ron:** "No problem, we can handle a few alien scum here and there." **Kim:** "Let's get going, you guys."

They rushed into the middle of the vicious battle as they made their way through the city. There were Tyhrranoids everywhere they looked, just like the Ranger told them. There army seemed more abundant and vicious than on Veldin, but the group was able to handle them just fine, especially Ron, which seemed very surprising to the others. They were eventually able to make their way towards another drop ship along with a few more Rangers. **Ranger:** "Great teamwork, guys. A second wave of Tyhrranoids just landed. They're attacking the compound from the other side. We could sure use your help." **Ron:** "You've got it! Just leave it to us!" **Ranger:** "Follow me to the drop ship."

They rushed over to the drop ship, got in and they flew off. After a long flight, they arrived at the presidential compound. **Ranger:** "Sarge, you and your team arrived just in time. We must defend the Presidential Palace." **Kim:** "Yikes! You guys look like you really have your hands full." **Ron:** "Well, this shouldn't be too hard to handle. I say bring on the fight." **Ratchet:** "You're willing to face the Tyhrranoids head on with absolutely no fear what-so-ever and yet you're still afraid of monkeys." **Ron:** "Hey, monkeys are terrifying, not to mention evil. Tyhrranoids on the other hand, aren't really so bad." **Ratchet:** "Ron! Monkeys are NOT evil! Tyhrranoids are, not to mention that there's a lot more to fear about them than monkeys!" **Ron:** "Yeah, if I run into the Tyhrranoids at Camp Wannaweep, then maybe I'll have something to fear about them." **Ratchet:** "Are you serious? Do all of your greatest fears have to come from that place? The Tyhrranoids are monsters! Monkeys are just…(grunt) you know what? Forget it! The only person who's more difficult to reason with than you is Qwark, even when he hasn't lost his mind!" **Kim:** "Can't argue with that."

They went on to the battle. During the battle, wave after wave of Tyhrranoid forces kept on coming. The Rangers were panicking but the group was able to remain calm. Surprisingly, even Ron kept his cool throughout the entire battle. **Kim:** "Heh, so not the drama." **Ron:** "This isn't so hard." **Ratchet:** "Why weren't you like this during our previous adventure when we needed you to be?" **Ron:** "After being in that terrifying jungle with all of those vicious monkeys, nothing seems to scare me anymore." **Kim:** "Huh, that's strange, he's never been like this before." **Ratchet:** "Hm…maybe we should throw him into a room filled with a whole hoard of monkeys and maybe he'll remain completely fearless of everything else." **Ron:** "Not funny, Ratchet!"

They continued on with the fight until the Tyhrranoids stopped coming and everything was quiet. Soon enough, the President stepped outside. The group was able to meet with him. The President bent down to shake Clank's hand. **President:** "Agent Clank! You're even more impressive in person than you are on the holovid!"

He then noticed Ratchet, Kim and Ron. **President:** "And you 2 seem to be use to fighting quite a lot. I did hear that you were both heroes on your home planet." **Kim:** "Yep, all in a day's work." **Ron:** "This is typical, everyday stuff for the both of us. Not anything for us to worry about." **President:** "And, I must say, I've never seen a chauffeur fight like you do, son."

He shook Ratchet's hand. **President:** "Who says you can't find good help these days, right, Clank?"

Kim glared as the President chuckled. **President:** "Sasha's told me a lot about you. Don't get any ideas, kid. She's way out of your league."

Kim and Ratchet whispered to each other. **Kim:** "No surprise this guy thinks Qwark is capable of saving this galaxy; he's clearly an imbecile." **Ratchet:** "You just took the words out of my mouth, Kim." **President:** "Now then, Sasha's filled me in the, uh…Qwark situation. I'm told the man thinks he's a monkey?" **Clank:** "He has lost his memory." **President:** "Well, then you'll simply have to find it for him. We need our star player back in the game ASAP. Is that understood?" **Ron:** "Uh…" **Ratchet:** "Yes, sir." **Clank:** "We will do what we can." **Kim:** "Whatever." **President:** "My daughter tells me that you're a man who's good with his hands, Ratchet. And you, Ms. Possible, I was told by your dad that you can do anything." **Kim:** "You've met my dad?" **President:** "Of course. And some kid by the name of Wade." **Ratchet:** "Dr. Possible and Wade have already contacted you?" **President:** "Oh, yes, they have already spoken with me and Sasha. Dr. Possible has told me that he trusts Ratchet with your life, little missy."

Kim was a little surprised and somewhat touched. **Kim:** "Dad…" **President:** "So, anyway, the city's laser shield went down during the attack. We're defenseless without it. I sent out a repairman to fix it, but he disappeared. I need you and your team to get it back online." **Ratchet:** "Yes, sir. We're on it. Let's go, Kim."

Ratchet rushed off. **Kim:** "I'm right behind you, Ratchet. Oh, and Mr. President? Ratchet is nobody's chauffeur! I want you to never mention anything about that ever again!" **President:** "Whoa, calm down, little lady. I had no idea that bothered you so much." **Kim:** "No, of course not."

She rushed out. Ron and Clank stood by astonished. **Ron:** "KP…" **Clank:** "Her feelings for Ratchet are very conspicuous and wide open. And yet…she does not wish to continue to acknowledge this." **Ron:** "I know…"

They walked off afterwards. They left on the drop ship and were taken to the Laser Defense Facility.

They arrived at the Laser Defense Facility. As soon as they rushed out of the drop ship, Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, we just arrived at some place known as the Laser Defense Facility. We'll need a detailed outline of the functionality of this place." **Wade:** "You've got it, Kim. I've managed to look into a device known as a refractor. It can handle the lasers within the facility. I've managed to build not 1 but 2 refractors: one for you and another for Ratchet. I'm sending them now."

Wade's vendor appeared for the first time since the previous adventure, transporting the 2 refractors. Kim grabbed both of them and passed one over to Ratchet. **Ratchet:** "I can't tell you how much I miss getting cool stuff from you, Wade." **Wade:** "I've spent a lot of my time studying alien technology and building some awesome new gadgets since the last time we met. Hopefully, the next set that I send out will be a lot more impressive." **Ratchet:** "Looking forward to it, as always, Wade."

Kim put away the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Come on, let's fix this place."

They rush off into the facility.

Throughout their run through the place, Kim and Ratchet worked together to utilize their refractors. There were a number of lasers being emitted within one room after another. They navigated through the place with the use of the refractors and some guidance from Wade. There were also several Tyhrranoids all over the place, but they were able to defeat them very easily, especially Ron. Kim and Ratchet utilize the refractors to refract the lasers in any direction they needed to in order to progress through the facility. Ron seemed very mesmerized by the sight of the lasers being refracted. **Ron:** "Whoa…cool. I had no idea lasers could be redirected like that."

Wade's vendor reappeared beside Ron, displaying Wade's image. **Wade:** "I know, right? Alien technology just keeps getting more and more amazing." **Ron:** "Yes it does."

They kept going until they were about to reach the very end. From there, Wade chimed in again. **Wade:** "Be careful, guys. I'm detecting another life form at the very end of the facility. I'm not picking up on any hostile readings, but anything can happen." **Ratchet:** "Copy that, Wade. We'll proceed with caution."

They continued to the very end. There, they ran into a guy that Ratchet and Clank seem to know very well. **Ratchet:** "Hey, Clank, look who it is. It's Al." **Clank:** "Yes, I seem to recall seeing him during our first adventure together." **Ron:** "Al?" **Al:** "Silence, all of you! I am concentrating…" **Kim:** "On what, the security system?"

Ratchet walked up to the computer console that Al was working on and noticed something. **Ratchet:** "What the…? That's a Qwark Vid-Comic!" **Al:** "Excuse me, it is a Historically Accurate Interactive Graphic Novel." **Kim:** "You're using the city's defense network to play a video game? Isn't that, oh I don't know, irresponsible?" **Ron:** "Not to mention a potential danger to the entire city?" **Al:** "And who are you to question my genius at work? As a matter of fact, who are you guys? I've never seen either of you before. Are you from around here?" **Ratchet:** "Al, this is Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. They're from another planet in a very distant galaxy." **Al:** "Nice to meet you both. Now then, if you excuse me, I have some important work that needs to be done. Ok, I've bypassed the security server with a 626-hex-matrix adapter and reprogrammed the graphic sub-processor." **Ron:** "Uh, did any of that make any sense?" **Kim:** "I…don't know." **Ratchet:** "Clank, you seem to understand a lot of this stuff. Help us out with this, please." **Clank:** "Sir, it seems that you have a feedback loop in the induction coils of you DB-3 signal processor." **Al:** "Impossible! I ran a recursive checksum on the signal matrix…hey, there is a feedback loop."

Al went on to typing on the keyboard. **Ron:** "I still have no idea what any of that meant."

Clank walked up to the vid-comic. **Clank:** "May we borrow this vid-comic?" **Al:** "Treat it gently. It's a first edition."

Clank grabbed the vid-comic and pulled it out of the socket on the side of the computer. Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, I'll need you to run a system's check on this place to make sure this space case didn't wreck anything or won't for that matter." **Wade:** "Already on it, Kim. I'll have the city's defenses up and running in no time."

The group head out towards the exit. **Clank:** "Perhaps this will help restore Qwark's memories." **Kim:** "Sure, whatever helps people sleep at night." Computer voice: "Shield power restored." **Wade:** "Was that good enough for you, Kim?" **Kim:** "I don't think that could have gone better. Thanks, Wade." **Wade:** "I made certain that nothing went wrong just like you asked me to."

They went back to the drop ship, returned to their ship, took off and left the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

As the group made their way back the Phoenix, Wade appeared on the screen on the dashboard. **Wade:** "Hey, guys." **Ratchet:** "Hey, Wade. What's up?" **Wade:** "Uh…well, Kim's parents want to check up on you guys."

At that moment, both of Kim's parents show up on the screen beside Wade. **Dr.** **P.:** "Hey, Ratchet!" **Ratchet:** "Oh! Dr. Possible!" **Dr.** **P.:** "I trust that you are keeping my daughter safe just like I believe you would." **Ratchet:** "Well…that's not so hard."

Kim and Ron peered out from behind the front seats and looked at the screen. **Kim:** "Mom? Dad?" **Dr.** **P.:** "Hey, Kimmicub! How's it going? Are you doing OK?" **Kim:** "Yeah, fine as always." **Mrs.** **P.:** "I hear that you have quite a terrible situation on your hands." **Kim:** "Yeah, there is a maniacal super villain by the name of Dr. Nefarious wrecking havoc on this entire galaxy." **Ron:** "He seems to be some sort of crazy robot that hates all organic life forms and thinks that all robots should be free from them." **Mrs.** **P.:** "Yes, we know. We saw that broadcast from that horrible villain. It's just awful. I really feel for the people of this galaxy." **Ratchet:** "And guess who these people have nominated to fend off this threat? Captain Qwark."

Dr. Possible seemed greatly surprised. **Dr.** **P.:** "What? That Qwark guy; the one who unleashed that nightmarish pet project on that other galaxy?" **Ratchet:** "The very same." **Mrs.** **P.:** "That's ridiculous! Why would anyone want to rely on someone so problematic and obviously dim-witted?" **Clank:** "Well, from what we were told, he was the only one who has faced off against Dr. Nefarious and lived." **Dr.** **P.:** "Even if that is true, they should not overlook that Drek incident and what Qwark did at that time." **Mrs.** **P.:** "Not to mention that you boys were the ones who saved this galaxy from that horrible catastrophe." **Clank:** "No, we have not forgotten, Mrs. Possible." **Ratchet:** "Heh! Apparently, none of that means anything to anyone around here. They really feel that he is our only hope." **Dr.** **P.:** "Well, I think that's all complete nonsense! If there is anyone who is capable and even competent enough of stopping that mechanical menace, it would be you, Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "Aw, you really believe that?" **Dr.** **P.:** "Of course, we have absolute faith in you." **Mrs.** **P.:** "We know you can do it. You really are capable of so much, perhaps even a lot more than people even realize." **Ratchet:** "Thanks, guys. I'm so glad to have your support." **Mrs.** **P.:** "We will always support you, Ratchet, no matter what." **Kim:** "Don't forget you have us to help you out." **Ron:** "Yeah, totally. We've got your back." **Dr.** **P.:** "If you ever need anything from us, let us know." **Wade:** "Right, the same goes for me. You know that I also have your back just as much as Kim and Ron." **Ratchet:** "Yes, of course I know that." **Kim:** "Mom? Dad? Wade? Thanks."

Kim's parents smiled at her as did Wade. The transmission was shut off. **Clank:** "Well, that was indeed reassuring to hear such encouragement from Ms. Possible's parents." **Ratchet:** "Yeah…they…they really trust me. It does make this annoying assignment much more bearable. I'll see to it that I live up to their highest expectations."

Kim placed her hand on Ratchet's shoulder. **Kim:** "You already have."

Ratchet looked back towards her and smiled as she did the same to him.

They were able to arrive back at the Phoenix. As soon as they landed inside and got out of their ship, they rushed over to their quarters. Ratchet inserted the vid-comic into the VG-9000 and switched it on. They then sat down on the sofa next to each other as Ratchet held the game controller. **Ratchet:** "Watch and learn, guys. This is how a real hero gets it done."

Qwark and his monkey watched from behind the bars. The vid-comic started playing, it started with a humorous narration that was hardly anything to be taken seriously, then got right on to the interactive part, which was a miniature gameplay and more humorous narration.

After the vid-comic, Qwark regained his memory. **Qwark:** "Huh? What happened to me? How did I get like this? And…oh, no! My outfit! It's in shambles! How did it come to this?" **Clank:** "It appears Qwark has regained his memory." **Kim:** "Yeah, that would be the case…unfortunately…" **Qwark:** "Huh? Hey! I remember you 2, you're that guy and that girl from that…that far off planet I never even heard of! What are you doing here?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that's him alright." **Ron:** "Um…is this supposed to be a good thing? I was to believe that it is, but I really don't see that." **Ratchet:** "To a lot of people in the galaxy, it is a good thing, but I wouldn't think so." **Kim:** "Me neither." **Ron:** "Ditto." **Sasha:** "Well, he may need some time to adjust…In the meantime, I've got another mission that's perfect for you guys." **Kim:** "OK, Sasha, so what's the sitch?" **Ratchet:** "Oh, man, I can't tell you how much I've missed hearing you say that." **Sasha:** "We've just learned of a prototype holographic device that can disguise the user as a Tyhrranoid even enabling their words to be translated into Tyrranese." **Ron:** "Heh, never thought I would see the day when we would come across an alien race that would speak another language rather than otherwise." **Kim:** "Yeah, I always thought aliens never spoke our language." **Sasha:** "Anyway, the device happens to be the grand prize on this week's Annihilation Nation." **Ron:** "Ah…Annihi-what?"

Sasha pulled out a remote and held it up. **Sasha:** "Here, check it out."

She switched on a preview of the show, on it involved what was in store for participants, which included a massive death course. **Ron:** "That place contains so many terrifying things and yet that guy was vaporized after taking a few steps." **Ratchet:** "Another day, another death course." **Kim:** "Heh! So not the drama."

They were walking out of their quarters and towards their ship. **Kim:** "Oh, by the way, that vid-comic thing was absolutely terrible." **Ron:** "Oh, tell me about it, KP. The story itself was so bad, even the narrator was criticizing it." **Kim:** "Heh, I agree with you. The only decent anything about that comic was the part mentioning the magic 8 ball."

Ratchet began to smile. **Ratchet:** "Have I ever mentioned how amazingly awesome you guys are?"

Kim and Ron looked at each other then back at Ratchet. **Kim:** "Uh…you…probably have." **Ron:** "About Kim more than anything." **Ratchet:** "Oh! Well, I would have to say the fact that you guys share the same strong resentment towards Qwark that I have makes me feel so lucky to have both of you as such great friends. I couldn't even ask for better friends." **Kim:** "Awww, why thank you, Ratchet. We're also glad to have you as our friend." **Ron:** "Oh, yeah, we've never made friends with space aliens, not to mention a space alien as awesome as you. You're the man…uh…Lombax…person…" **Ratchet:** "Thanks, guys."

Clank giggled.

They soon got to their ship, entered in and left for the Annihilation Nation.

It was a long flight, but they were able to arrive at the Annihilation Nation. As soon as they landed and got out, Ron's trembling was noticed by the group at the time. **Kim:** "Uh…Ron? Are you OK?" **Ron:** "Th-th-th-this place…this place is…is…IT'S A DEATHTRAP BROADCASTED LIVE!"

Kim and Ratchet looked at each other, they both seemed concerned, if not somewhat annoyed. **Ratchet:** "Perhaps we should let him sit this one out." **Kim:** "Agreed."

They looked back at Ron. **Kim:** "Hey, Ron. How about you stay here and…uh…look after the ship." **Ron:** "Copy that, KP. Just…don't get killed in there." **Kim:** "Oh, please, you should know better than to think otherwise. I mean, seriously, no big." **Ratchet:** "We'll see you soon, Ron."

They both walked into the games together.

Immediately after entering, they were greeted by an announcer who didn't know either of them and insulted them, much to their dismay. They were soon able to run in and start the games. They were both indeed primed.

They rushed through the death course without any problems. There were a few close calls here and there but nothing they weren't able to handle.

As soon as they reached the very end, they were thrown into a battle arena where they fought a many variety of vicious enemies, both creatures and robots alike. They both worked together as a team to fight off all of them. The battles were indeed very tough, but Kim and Ratchet both enjoyed the thrill of the challenge very much.

After all of the battles were won, Ron came rushing in. **Ron:** "KP! Ratchet! You guys did it!" **Kim:** "Heh! What did I tell you? So not the drama."

Soon enough, Ratchet was given the gadget that he and the group came for by a female bot named Courtney Gears. He puts the gadget on his belt and attempts to turn it on, but nothing happened. **Ratchet:** "Huh?"

He pressed it repeatedly, but still, nothing was happening. **Ratchet:** "Hey! It's broken!"

At that moment, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim pulled it out. **Wade:** "Kim, I may be able to work with something on that device. I just need to have it transferred over to me."

Wade's vendor reappeared, Kim looked at Ratchet. **Kim:** "Ratchet?"

He pulled it off and tossed it into the vendor. **Ratchet:** "Here! Take it!"

The device was transported to Wade; he got to work on it immediately. **Wade:** "OK, now let me see…I should be able to access the motherboard, reconfigure the frequency, reconnect it from my circuit board and…"

Just then, an image of a Tyhrranoid appeared before them. **Ron:** "Whoa!" **Wade:** "There you have it; a very realistic holographic image of a Tyhrranoid. Comes complete with realistic movements and sounds to fool any Tyhrranoid." **Ron:** "That's looks awesome!" **Kim:** "You've done it again, Wade. Great work." **Ratchet:** "Do you ever stop rocking, Wade?" **Wade:** "Kim doesn't think so." **Ratchet:** "Neither do I."

Clank giggled once again.

Suddenly, Sasha's transmission appeared near them. She became startled as soon as she spotted the Tyhrranoid. **Clank:** "Do not be alarmed, Sasha. That is just a holographic replica." **Kim:** "Courtesy of Wade." **Sasha:** "Oh, I see…what happened to the device?" **Ratchet:** "It was broken, but Wade managed to chip in and use his tech-savvy know-how to create this image after we transferred the device over to him." **Sasha:** "Oh, well…thanks…again…for the help, Wade." **Wade:** "Glad I could do it." **Sasha:** "Anyway, there's something I need to let you know. Qwark has managed to be…uh…rehabilitated and, you're not going to believe this, the President has put him in charge of the fight against Nefarious." **Ratchet:** "You can't be serious!" **Kim:** "Like I said before, imbecile." **Sasha:** "Our new commander just called his first team meeting. You guys better get back to the Phoenix right away." **Kim:** "Great…looks like fun times are ahead of us now." **Ron:** "Well, this isn't good." Rufus: "Oh, no, not good." **Wade:** "Oh, boy, I wish all of you the best of luck." **Ratchet:** "Thanks, Wade. Something tells me we're going to need a lot of it during this fight." **Kim:** "Agreed." **Ron:** "Ditto."

They returned to the lobby. They then got back into their ship and left to return to the Phoenix.

The group returned to the Phoenix. Upon returning, they immediately attended the meeting on the bridge. They were joined by Sasha and Qwark's monkey. The monkey was dressed in clothes similar to Qwark from the waist up. There were also 3 other people with them, all of them wearing clothes with Qwark's logo on them. Both Kim and Ratchet had discontent looks on their faces. Ron glared suspiciously at the monkey. **Qwark:** "Ladies and gentlemen! Oh, and…Helga. Welcome to the Q-Force. You have all been assembled here because each of you is an expert in your particular field. From Al's mastery of electronics…"

Kim whispered to Ratchet. **Kim:** "Wade has that covered." **Qwark:** "To Skidd's nerves of steel."

Helga touched Skidd, which he didn't like. Ratchet whispered to Kim **Ratchet:** "You have that covered, Kim." **Qwark:** "To Helga's sensual powers of seduction. Rrowr!"

Kim and Ratchet continued whispering to each other. **Kim:** "Neither of us needs that." **Ratchet:** "Agreed." **Qwark:** "Each of you has shown that you are worthy to wear the Q." **Kim:** "I feel sorry for those people." **Ratchet:** "So do I." **Qwark:** "Ahem! Now then, if you 2 are done exchanging personal intel, we can get started on the matter at hand. As you all know, several years back, I…single-handedly defeated Dr. Nefarious. But like the rash on the galaxy's back side…" **Kim:** "Ew!" **Qwark:** "He has flared up again. And yes, Ms. Palpable, ew is right!" **Kim:** "It's Possible." **Qwark:** "Right again! I didn't think so at first, but his return apparently was that: possible!"

Kim slapped herself on the forehead. **Ratchet:** "Don't worry, Kim, we'll get through this if we stay together." **Qwark:** "Indeed we will! Our first mission will be to infiltrate the Dr.'s top secret base on Planet Aquatos." **Kim:** "Oh, so not the drama." **Qwark:** "Oh, but there will be drama, Ms. Pompadour; lots and lots of drama!" **Kim:** "Uh, it's Possible." **Qwark:** "My thoughts exactly, it is indeed possible." **Kim:** "No, I meant my last name is Possible!" **Qwark:** "Uh…OK? I'm confused." **Kim:** "(grunt) Forget it!" **Ron:** "Geez, this is much more annoying then what I usually go through." **Ratchet:** "You can write up some name cards and slip them to him later." **Qwark:** "Now then, behold, my brilliant plan!" **Kim:** "Oh, this is going to be good."

Qwark's plan was drawn out in childish doodles from crayons. The plan clearly illustrates Ratchet risking his life in an underwater base, something he is greatly appalled with. Clank, however, takes on a very surprising role of working with the monkey. The plan was clearly something that was not to be taken seriously.

After the footage, Ratchet and Ron briefly whispered to each other. **Ron:** "It's obvious he has it out for you, Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "Gee, you really think so, Ron?" **Kim:** "So, let me see if I got this straight, you're sending out Ratchet and Clank on this mission and you're not even going to bother tagging along to provide any support?" **Qwark:** "Of course I'm going to provide support…just not on the field." **Kim:** "So, you're not going at all." **Qwark:** "Well…basically…on a dangerous mission such as this, I shouldn't risk my neck when I'm needed to face Dr. Nefarious." **Ron:** "So…that's a no?" **Qwark:** "Uh…no…I'm not going." **Kim:** "Well, then, I am." **Qwark:** "What? Are you really? You can't be serious! I mean, this is an extremely dangerous mission! This is not an assignment for rookies!" **Kim:** "If Ratchet is going to risk life and limb, then so am I." **Ron:** "And if KP is risking her life, then I'm also going to risk mine…even…if I don't want to, but I'm going to, anyway!" **Qwark:** "But, but…you can't…" **Kim:** "We're going with him! That is final!"

Qwark seemed staggered by their decisiveness; he was greatly spellbound from the astonishment for a brief moment. **Qwark:** "Oh…alright, fine. If that's how you feel, then so be it, but your unthinkable demise won't be on me." **Kim:** "That won't be a problem. Let's go, Ratchet."

The group was about to walk out, but Kim paused for a second. **Kim:** "Oh, and by the way, Qwark, isn't drawing out your "brilliant" plans with crayons seem kind of, oh, I don't know, childish? You really need to invest on some much more mature writing instruments, or a decent drawing tutor, for that matter."

Ratchet, Clank and Ron laughed; Ratchet gave Kim a high-5. Qwark gave out an unpleasant sneer as the group walked out. Al went after them.

While the group was making their way to the hanger, Al approached them. **Al:** "Hey, guys, do you have a minute?" **Ratchet:** "What is it, Al?" **Al:** "Listen, I urgently need to know how the Qwark vs Nefarious vid-comic series ends. Can you play all of the episodes for me, please?" **Kim:** "Gee, Al, we would love to endure another few minutes of Captain Bozo's idiotic stories, but we don't have any of the other vid-comic cartridges that contain said series." **Al:** "Not problem, I happen to have found a copy of the second episode."

He pulled out the other cartridge and hands it over to Ratchet. **Ratchet:** "Uh…thanks, Al…" **Al:** "Don't mention it, now get to it. I really want to see the entire series at its fullest." **Ron:** "OK, OK, we'll go turn it on." **Kim:** "Well, this is bound to be a bushel of more fun."

They returned to their quarters where Ratchet switched on the vid-comic and starts playing it. The vid-comic consisted of Qwark's first encounter with Dr. Nefarious along with more humorous narration. Although, Dr. Nefarious looked very different from how he appeared at the moment. Ratchet played it to the very end. **Kim:** "Captain Qwark used crayons back then, too? He seemed just as childish and idiotic way back when then he is now, with that being an understatement." **Ron:** "Hm…did Dr. Nefarious look kind of different or was I just seeing things?" **Clank:** "I have noticed it, too, Ron. From what I am able to tell, he was not a robot." **Kim:** "Yes, he did look as though he use to have been an organic being, so how did he get from being that to what he is now?" **Ratchet:** "Eh, I'm sure we'll find out one we get our hands on the next vid-comic. Come on, let's leave for Aquatos and get this mission over with."

They rushed over to their ship as fast as they could, left the Phoenix and flew off.

As they were flying through space, they received a call from someone Clank knows very well: the Director of his show. **Director:** "Clank, buddy, you're killing me?" **Kim:** "Uh, who's this drama queen?" **Ratchet:** "(grunt) That's the director of Clank's show." **Kim:** "Huh! Somehow, I already don't like him." **Director:** "I'm trying to make a picture and Mr. Bigshot Star is nowhere to be found." **Ron:** "Is he serious?" **Ratchet:** "Unfortunately, he is." **Clank:** "I am sorry, sir, but I am currently occupied with my friends on a mission of a galactic security. I am afraid I cannot return at the moment." **Director:** "Right, right, I get it. You want a bigger trailer? Done! You want a daily oil massage? Done! I need my star on the set pronto, capeesh?" **Ron:** "Uh, is this guy pathetic or some kind of idiot?" **Kim:** "I'm thinking both." **Ratchet:** "Bingo!" **Director:** "And can you tell those juvenile delinquents over there in the back that I can hear every word they're saying?" **Ron:** "Juvenile!?" **Kim:** "Delinquents!?" **Ratchet:** "OK, enough! Sorry, but Clank is too busy right now. Try bothering us some other time!"

Ratchet reached over to the console to shut the transmission off. **Director:** "Hey! Don't you dare…!"

The screen was shut off. **Kim:** "Thanks, Ratchet, that guy was seriously getting on my nerves." **Ratchet:** "No problem; he's hardly worth putting up with." **Ron:** "You can say that again." **Ratchet:** "OK, we're almost there. As soon as we arrive, let's stay focus on the task at hand." **Kim:** "Of course." **Ron:** "Copy that, Ratchet!" **Ratchet:** "That's what I like to hear."

They eventually arrived at Planet Aquatos. The ship landed within an underwater base on the ocean floor of the ocean-covered planet. As soon as they got out of the ship, Kim and Ron walked up to a nearby window and looked out at the gorgeous ocean-filled world. **Ron:** "Whoa…just look at this place, it's amazing." **Kim:** "I know, we've been to underwater bases, but obviously never one on a planet completely covered in water." **Ron:** "Yeah, this is kind of cool, although not as impressive as that other planet with the floating platforms and no structures of any kind below its fog-covered surface." **Kim:** "Yeah, true."

Ratchet walked up to them and stood beside Kim. **Ratchet:** "Stuff like this still astounds you, doesn't it?" **Kim:** "Yep." **Ron:** "Without the doubt." **Ratchet:** "Hm, no surprise there. Come on, we better get moving before Qwark catches us sightseeing on the job."

Ratchet walked off, Kim and Ron follows after him. **Kim:** "I hardly care about what that idiot thinks." **Ratchet:** "I know."

They began their exploration of the underwater base. Shortly after they begin their travels, they ran into Skidd. **Kim:** "Hey, you're one of those guys we saw back on the Phoenix." **Ratchet:** "Skidd, what are you doing here?" **Skidd:** "My code-name is "Shadow-Dude." Remember it well, dudes and dudette." **Kim:** "Uh…OK?" **Ron:** "So, what's happenin'?" **Skidd:** "Well, black-ops are my es-speciality. I figured you guys could use my help." **Kim:** "Thanks, but no thanks, we can handle things ourselves." **Skidd:** "Alright, I'll just take my Hacker and go back to the ship. **Ron:** "Whoa, hold on a sec., another cool alien device? How does it work?" **Kim:** "Ron." **Ron:** "What? He has a really cool looking piece of alien tech. I'd like to see how that thing is used." **Ratchet:** "Ron, you may have a point but I don't think…" **Ron:** "Roger that, Shadow-Dude, you can stay if you would show off that cool device, right, guys?"

Kim and Ratchet exchanged looks of discontent with each other. Skidd waited in anticipation of their answer. **Ratchet:** "(sigh) Alright, you can come with us." **Skidd:** "Awesome! This is gonna be sick!"

He rushed off as the rest of the group stood by for a bit. **Ron:** "You know, that guy is awesome!" **Ratchet:** "Ron, you can be infuriating from just trying to understand you sometimes." **Kim:** "Well, so far he seems a lot more helpful than Qwark, that's for sure. At least he was able to come all the way here to help us out." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, but…(sigh) you…have a good point there, Kim."

They went off after him. As they continued on, they found that Skidd was, in fact, very helpful. The entire place was filled with gross-looking mucus-like creatures called Ameboids. The group saw those creatures in the latest vid-comic they received. **Kim:** "Ew, these things look even more gross than in that vid-comic." **Ratchet:** "Hm…it did mention that things were manufactured by Dr. Nefarious. This would have to be his base." **Clank:** "Ron, you do not seem revolted or even frightened by these creatures in any way." **Ratchet:** "Don't tell me; it's because they aren't monkeys, right?" **Ron:** "Yep, that's exactly right." **Ratchet:** "(grunt) Ron! Seriously!?" **Kim:** "Good thing Qwark didn't pair up Ron with that one-eyed monkey; that's probably the only thing that he didn't do wrong." **Ratchet:** "Heh! You would be right about that, Kim."

They kept going until they reached the last chamber of the facility. Skidd was spooked very easily by the sound of an unknown voice. He ran towards a nearby warp pad and dived on to it, warping out of the room. The group recognized the mysterious voice as a shady person they encountered during their previous adventure. They made their way towards a submarine near them and drove it to another part of the underwater base.

As soon as they arrived, Clank spotted an air duct nearby. **Clank:** "There is the ventilation shaft." **Kim:** "So, this is where you need to part ways from us and get started on your part of this mission." **Clank:** "That is correct, Ms. Possible." **Ratchet:** "OK, while you do that, we'll work on getting through this place with the help of Wade's holographic Tyhrranoid."

Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade?" **Wade:** "I'm on it, Kim."

With a few clicks of the keyboard, a holographic image of a Tyhrranoid appeared before them. **Clank:** "Best of luck, you guys."

Clank crawled through the ventilation shaft and got on working his part of the area. He managed to meet up with the monkey a little after arriving.

Elsewhere, Ratchet, Kim and Ron worked with Wade's Tyhrranoid hologram to navigate through their section of the facility. Clank did the same with his section; both sides were also able to work together at least once.

It took a while, but the group was able to reach the last chamber, which appeared to be Dr. Nefarious' office. Ratchet walked up to the office chair while holding out his wrench as it faces away from him. As he got close to it, it quickly turns around, revealing that Clank was sitting on it. **Clank:** "(giggle) What told you guys so long?" **Kim:** "Clank? What are you doing here?" **Ratchet:** "Weren't you suppose to meet us back at the ship like we had planned?" **Clank:** "I thought I would stay to lend a hand." **Ron:** "Did you manage to get rid of the monkey after getting here?" **Clank:** "Do not worry, Ron, the monkey has left the facility after I have finished working with it." **Ron:** "Oh, thank goodness." **Kim:** "Well, if you would like to help out, you could search through this entire office with us."

Ratchet looked to his side and noticed something. **Ratchet:** "Hey, what's this?"

He walked up to a shelf containing hundreds of cd cases of Clank's show. **Ratchet:** "Huh, guys, take a look at this." He pulled one of the cases off the shelf. **Ratchet:** "It's the complete Secret Agent Clank holovid set."

Kim walked up to the shelf and looked at it. **Kim:** "Hm…it does look as though he has a lot of them." **Ratchet:** "Hey, Clank, this guy is your biggest fan." **Clank:** "That is rather disturbing." **Ron:** "Disturbing? The creep factor here is at a major high level here." Rufus: "Whoa…creep factor!" **Kim:** "Did you manage to find anything on the computer, Clank?" **Clank:** "Yes, I have downloaded an encrypted star map. Perhaps we can have Al decode it." **Ratchet:** "Good idea." **Kim:** "Wade would also like to look into it." **Ratchet:** "Great! Let's get back to the Phoenix."

They make their way to a nearby sewage drop and jumped in.


	4. Chapter 4

After a very long fall, they wound up within the sewage system of the entire facility. After taking a dip through the nasty green sewer water, they soon ran into Lilo and Stitch again. **Ratchet:** "Lilo? Stitch? What are you guys doing here?" **Lilo:** "Oh, it's you guys. We're still on the lookout for that experiment we were searching for earlier. It eluded us on that jungle planet and we managed to track it here." **Ron: "** In here? Of all places?" **Lilo:** "Yeah…I was just as shocked and appalled as all of you." **Stitch:** "Iky! Blech!" **Ratchet:** "Heh, no surprise there. So, your elusive experiment ended up here, huh?" **Kim:** "By the way, you haven't told us what this experiment was. Can you tell us what it is?" **Lilo:** "Certainly. It's Experiment 597, it can generate high-quality gemstones effortlessly" **Stitch:** "Hm? Ita mitay!"

They looked over and noticed something within the tunnels. They rushed over immediately, they noticed right away that there were massive amounts of crystals which was nearly obstructing the tunnel. **Ron:** "Whoa, just look at these crystals!" Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and noticed this too. **Rufus:** "Whoa…" **Clank:** "I would believe this is your experiment's doing, is it not, Miss Lilo?" **Lilo:** "I would think so, too, Clank. No! This is undoubtedly the work of Experiment 597! Stitch?"

Stitch sniffed around for a bit. **Stitch:** "Ih! Cousin!" **Ratchet:** "It's still here, isn't it?" **Lilo:** "I would think so. Stitch, can you find it?"

Stitch sniffed around a bit more. **Stitch:** "This way!"

Stitch rushed off as the other followed after him.

They kept on going until Stitch stopped and growled out at something. The others stopped to notice what it was. Lilo "Aha! We finally found you! You won't get away this time, Experiment 597!"

The experiment tried producing more crystal to elude them but Ratchet managed to smash through them with the use of his wrench. They kept on the chase and with some strategic teamwork, they were able to apprehend and contain it. **Lilo:** "Alright! We finally got you, Experiment 597!" **Stitch:** "Yeah! Chika! Kaboonboon!" **Ratchet:** "Great, you finally caught your experiment, but now we have another problem."

They look outward and notices the tunnels were nearly covered in crystals. **Ratchet:** "This entire place is nearly coated in crystals." **Stitch:** "Crabba no pugy." **Lilo:** "Guess we have a huge mess to clean up Let's get to it, Stitch." **Stitch:** "(sigh) Ok, they could be worth a lot." **Lilo:** "I was thinking the same thing." **Kim:** "You guys wouldn't mind if we help out, would you?" **Lilo:** "Not at all. The more the merrier." **Ratchet:** "Ok, let's do it."

And with that, they got started on clearing out the entire sewer. It was a lot of work and very time consuming at that, but they were able to clear out the sewer of all the crystals. **Lilo:** "Phew, that sure took a lot of time and effort, but we did it. Mahalo again for helping us out." **Ron: "** No problem. We're always happy to help you guys out." **Clank:** "(giggle) Well put, Ron." **Ratchet:** "So, any ideas on whether or not these crystals are worth anything?" **Lilo:** "Not a clue. Stitch?"

Stitch grabbed one of the crystal, tossed it into his mouth and started chomping on it. He then made a shocked grimace and spits it out afterwards. **Stitch:** "Yuck! Naga value!" **Lilo:** "What? They're completely worthless!?" **Kim:** "Well, that's anticlimactic." **Clank:** "Not necessarily."

He grabbed another one of the crystals and observes it very closely. **Clank:** "Although less than insufficient in monetary value, the molecular structure of these crystals are unfamiliar to me. Quite fascinating indeed."

The Kimmunicator went off again. Kim pulled it out. **Wade:** "I also find them to be very interesting. If you wouldn't mind, I would also like to have you guys send me all of those crystals so that I can examine them more closely."

Wade's vendor reappeared. **Kim:** "Sure, Wade, you can have them. They're useless to the rest of us."

The entire group placed all of the crystal into the vendor, they were all transported to him immediately. **Kim:** "There, that should be all of them. Let us know if you need anything else from us." **Wade:** "Same to you."

Kim put the Kimmunicator away. **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's get out of this place, I don't want to stay here another minute." **Kim:** "Me neither, I need a shower after falling into that disgusting sewer water." **Lilo:** "We better get going. Jumba and Pleakley are probably worried sick about us. It was great seeing you again." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, same here. See you later." **Lilo:** "Ok, bye." **Stitch:** "Bye."

The group separated from Lilo and Stitch as they left the sewer and made their way back to their ship. They exited the underwater base and flew back to the Phoenix.

The group arrived back at the Phoenix. Immediately after returning, they attended another meeting on the bridge. **Qwark:** "Well, team, I believe some congratulations are in order."

The group smiled along with Skidd. **Qwark:** "After all, my plan worked more perfectly than expected." **Kim:** "What? Hold on a sec.!" **Qwark:** "Yes, truly brilliant, wouldn't you say? Well…?" **Skidd:** "Uh…way to go, dude?" **Qwark:** "Don't mention it! I'm just doing my job." **Kim:** "Yeah, sure, you clearly did a lot for this mission when we were the ones who did all the hard work." **Qwark:** "Now you're getting it!"

Kim slapped herself on the forehead. **Ratchet:** "Hang in there, Kim, we'll get through this together." **Qwark:** "Now that I know where the Tyhrranoids are coming from I can put a stop to this alien menace once and for all."

Kim and Ratchet whispered to each other again. **Kim:** "And by him, he means us." **Ratchet:** " I have no doubts about that." **Qwark:** "And so with other disregard for my safety, I have drawn up an ingenious plan for an attack on their home planet Tyhrranosis."

Kim still whispered to Ratchet. **Kim:** "Yeah, literally, with crayons I presume."

The plan involved Ratchet risking his life to lead an assault on the planet. Qwark, of course, excluded himself from the plan again, much to the surprise of no one. **Qwark:** "Alright, let's get to it."

Ratchet raised his hand. **Qwark:** "Yes, you in the front." **Ratchet:** "Uh, yeah, hi. I was just wondering, what are the rest of you going to be doing while I'm down there getting blasted?" **Qwark:** "We'll be…uh…monitoring the situation. Closely. From here."

He then went over towards Helga and whispered to her. **Qwark:** "Actually, we'll be down at the lunch buffet on deck 5. It's meatloaf day."

He then stood back up in front of the group. **Qwark:** "But we'll be rooting for you every step of the way." **Skidd:** "Yeah, man, we've got you're back." **Helga:** "Oh, yeah, the plan is excellent." **Kim:** "Oh, sure, the plan is excellent because none of you are involved in this assault. And, by the way, Skidd, it's me and Ron who really have his back; we're going to Tyhrranosis with him." **Ron:** "Oh, absolutely." **Rufus:** "Yeah!" **Qwark:** "Now, listen here, missy, you are going against my plans and thereby violating my protocols…" **Kim:** "I don't care about your stupid protocols! I didn't leave the comfort and safety of my dad's space station just so I would sit around and watch my best friend risk life and limb to protect a galaxy full of clueless ingrates that don't show any sympathy for him! I'm going with him and I will continue to help him throughout this entire fight whether you like it or not. And if any of you want to contribute to this team, then maybe you should not take shelter on this ship like a bunch of spineless cowards and do something! Especially you, Mr. Big-shot Hero! Come on, Ratchet, let's get out of here."

Kim walked out, Ratchet followed after her, Ron gave everyone else in the room a nasty glare before walking out, Rufus gave them a raspberry, Ron walked out with Clank. Everyone watched as the group walked out. They all had guilt-ridden looks on their faces, except for Qwark. **Qwark:** "Geez, what's eatin' her?"

The group continued their way to their ship. **Ratchet:** "Kim, Ron, you both…don't need to come with me. This is my mission, not yours." **Ron:** "What are you talking about, Ratchet? Of course this is our mission; just as much as it is yours." **Kim:** "I meant everything that I said back there. We left the ISSF to come with you and help you out. No way I'll just sit by and let you endure all of this yourself." **Ratchet:** "You…uh…I…I'm flattered. Thanks." **Ron:** "No, actually, we should be thanking you, Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "Really?" **Ron:** "Well, duh! Of course."

Kim grabbed Ratchet by the back of his head gently. **Kim:** "You helped us during our mission without backing out even once, we want to repay the favor by helping you with yours. It is the least we can do."

Kim kissed him on the cheek. He was very touched by both of them, he was at a loss for words. They were soon able to make their way towards their ship, got in and flew off towards Tyhrranosis.

They eventually arrived at Tyhrranosis. They were soon flying through the sky of the planet. Ratchet was pushing a few buttons on the console. Ron looked down at the surface in concern then looked back to his front. **Ron:** "Uh…where are we landing?" **Ratchet:** "We're not landing on the surface, Ron. Did you already forget the plan?" **Ron:** "Oh, no! You don't mean…" **Kim:** "Yep, we'll be free falling from here." **Ron:** "What? Now? But…but…but…do we even have any parachutes?" **Kim:** "Not to worry, Ron. I have something better." **Ratchet:** "Hang on tight to Ron, Kim. Here we go."

The windshield of the ship's cockpit opened up. **Ron: "** Oh, no…!"

They were ejected out of the ship. Ratchet grabbed on to Clank and attaches him to his back. Kim held on to Ron by the hand as they were free falling along with Ratchet. Ron screamed the entire way down. Clank helped to break Ratchet's fall. Kim pulled Ron in front of her as her jetpack opened up and slowed them to the ground. She lets go of him right after they landed. **Ron:** "Thanks, KP." **Kim:** "No big, Ron. I mean, we there really any doubt?" **Ratchet:** "Come on, guys. Let's go."

They rushed out into battle along with a few of the Galactic Rangers. They fought through a massive tunnel, destroying what seemed to be a Tyhrranoid base. They soon find themselves on the other side of the tunnel. They fought their way through Tyhrranoid after Tyhrranoid to make their way to the other side. As soon as they got back outside, Sasha contacted them. **Sasha:** "Nice work, guys. I'm sending on assault vehicle from the drop ship."

A drop ship arrived, from it was an assault vehicle with Qwark's monkey on the turret. **Sasha:** "Go now! Get across the bridge!"

They got on the vehicle and drove off. **Kim:** "Oh, sure, Qwark's monkey is contributing to this, but not Qwark, himself?"

Ron glared at the monkey, it screeched at him. **Ron:** "I still don't trust you, freakish alien monkey." **Kim:** "Ron, leave the monkey alone."

They continued on with the fight. Within the surrounding area, there were a few massive turrets. The group worked together to take out each and every single one of them. There were many Tyhrranoids shooting at them everywhere, but they fought through all of them. Through the fight, they were able to bring down all of the turrets and fought through more Tyhrranoids.

They eventually ran up to a large metal door. **Ron:** "Uh…Ok? So…now what are we suppose to…?"

Kim turned around and looked up. **Kim:** "Look out!"

Everyone else looked behind them and noticed another drop ship flying towards them. It shot a few missiles at the door, blowing it up. Sasha transmitted to them again. **Sasha:** "Time to finish the job, guys. Get moving."

They rushed into a cavern. They soon found themselves inside what seemed to be the main base of the Tyhrranoids, which was a massive room. As they were setting foot into it, Ron began to feel scared for some reason. **Ron:** "Uh…guys? There…there's something here…"

At that time, a massive Tyhrranoid beast fell from the ceiling and growled at them. **Ron:** "AAAAHHHHH! MASSIVE TYHRRANOID MONSTER THING!"

Kim and Ratchet primed themselves to fight it. They fought it with everything they had while Ron ran around the entire room screaming. Kim and Ratchet were both annoyed, but sought the opportunity to use him as a decoy while they fought off the massive beast. It was a tough and extensively long battle, but they were able to bring it down. But before the group was able to do anything else, Qwark stepped in and then stepped on one of the creature's eyes. **Kim:** "Qwark!"

A female newsbot runs in, holding a microphone in front of him. **Newsbot:** "Captain Qwark. First, you made another miraculous comeback. Now, you've defeated the Tyhrranoids in a spectacular battle on their own home planet. How do you explain your recent success?" **Qwark:** "Courage, compassion, dashing good looks…iron hard abs…"

The group was greatly irritated, even the newsbot was annoyed. **Qwark:** "But seriously, though, to be a true hero of heroes, you need more than loads of charisma and brilliant tactical mind…I couldn't have done it without…"

Ratchet and Kim waited in anticipation to hear Qwark mention their part in the fight. **Qwark:** "These massive guns!"

He kissed both of his biceps and grinned. Ratchet became even more annoyed. **Kim:** "Unbelievable! We did all the work and he just took the credit?" **Ratchet:** "The only good thing that I can say about this is at least I have you here to share the aggravation with me." **Ron:** "AAAAHHHHH! ANOTHER MASSIVE TYHRRANOID MONSTER!" **Qwark:** "AAAHHH! Every brave, dashing hero for themselves! I'm out of here!"

Qwark ran off screaming. Kim walked up to the newsbot as she held the microphone in front of her. **Kim:** "There you have it. Captain Qwark, the greatest hero in the galaxy, in a nutshell. But don't take my word for it. Look at how he ran away screaming after Ron believed he saw another one of these things after supposedly defeat this thing."

He then ran back over and stopped in front of everyone as he looked around. **Qwark:** "Hey, wait a minute. There is no other Tyhrranoid monster." **Ron:** "Eh, sorry, must have seen a shadow…or something." **Newsbot:** "Well, guess my work here is done. I'll just be taking my leave. Good luck to all of you; you're going to need it."

The newsbot walked out, she glanced at Qwark in an annoyed manner along the way. **Qwark:** "You…you did that to humiliate me, didn't you?" **Kim:** "Oh, don't be like that, Qwark; he was just showing everyone the real you." **Ron:** "Yeah, don't go hating on me if the people see you like that; it ain't my fault. Booyah!" **Rufus:** "Booyah!" **Qwark:** "That does it! Stompable, for that stunt, I'll have you and the rest demoted from cadets to…uh…whatever is…lower than cadets…maybe…toilet scrubbers?" **Ratchet:** "Well, that's a relief, for a minute, I thought you were going to give out a punishment beyond unimaginable."

Kim laughed along with Ratchet as they both walked out together. Clank walked out with them. Ron stopped in front of Qwark and looked toward him. **Ron:** "Oh! And by the way, the name's Stoppable, Ron Stoppable! Remember it well."

He ran off after the others. Qwark looked over at him with a dumbfounded look then became tense. The group boarded a drop ship at the nearest exit. They were taken to where their ship landed, got back in and left the planet.

They arrived back at the Phoenix. As soon as they returned, they were greeted by a transmission from Sasha. **Sasha:** "Hey, guys. I'm glad to see all of you in one piece." **Kim:** "Hey, Sasha. It is such a relief to be back." **Sasha:** "You must have quite an interesting story to tell. Why don't you meet me back in your quarters and fill us in." **Ratchet:** "Oh, we'll be right over." **Sasha:** "See you soon. Oh and guys? I'm sorry that I didn't go with you to Tyhrranosis. Believe me, I would have loved to fight alongside all of you." **Kim:** "Don't worry about it, Sasha. I'm sure that you can't leave the Phoenix for whatever reason. I don't hold any resentment towards you at all." **Sasha:** "Kim…thank you."

They both smiled.

The group headed back to their quarters. There, Ratchet told the story of him and the group's fight against the Tyhrranoid beast. With the group were Sasha and Skidd listening to his story. Sasha giggled with joy during the story, Skidd was enthralled, Kim nodded several times with her arms folded and a serious look on her face.

Just then, the holographic images of Dr. Nefarious and another robot, his butler Lawrence intervened. **Ron:** "Whoa!" **Ratchet:** "What the…?"

Kim stood up with a tense look on her face. **Rufus:** "Grrr! Nefarious!" **Dr. Nefarious:** "So, this is the mighty Q-Force that I've heard so much about. PATHETIC! I could obliterate the lot of you and they wouldn't even mention it in Super Villain Weekly!" **Kim:** "You must be Dr. Nefarious. I would say it was a pleasure to meet you, but then I would be lying." **Dr. Nefarious:** "Ah, you must be the famed Kim Possible, the girl who claims she can do anything, except be annihilated!" **Kim:** "Uh, that's kind of the idea, genius." **Dr. Nefarious:** "Hmph! You're as smart-mouthed as they say. I'll deal with you and your goofy sidekicks later." **Ratchet:** "Hey! I'm no one's goofy sidekick, or…even a goofy sidekick for that matter." **Ron:** "Me, neither." **Dr. Nefarious:** "And as for you, Agent Clank, I have far grander plans for you…just wait and see until then!"

There was a brief pause. **Dr. Nefarious:** "Alright, Lawrence. You can turn it off now." **Lawrence:** "Oh, what a treat."

The transmission was shut off. Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, we just received a transmission from Dr. Nefarious. Can you trace the signal back to its source?" **Wade:** "I'm on it!"

Wade went on his computer for a bit. **Wade:** "Got it! The signal seemed to have originated from a facility on Planet Daxx. Oh, and you're not going to believe what else I just found. Take a look."

They watched a small preview of a show called Super Villain Weekly involving the facility on Planet Daxx. The show also mentioned that Dr. Nefarious was working on some sort of mysterious super weapon within the facility. **Kim:** "Hm…do you know anything about this mysterious super weapon?" **Wade:** "What you've just heard is all that I know. I've asked Al to find out anything else about this. He's looking into it as we speak." **Ratchet:** "We'll need to go over there and find out for ourselves what this thing could be." **Kim:** "Agreed, let's go."

The group were about to make their way to their ship. Just as the group was heading towards their ship, there were stopped by Helga. **Helga:** "And just where do you think you're going, kiddies?" **Kim:** "Uh…excuse me?" **Ron:** "Oh, no, not that…that…very large and frightening robot lady." **Ratchet:** "What do you want from us, Helga?" **Helga:** "If you think that you are heading out without going through my training course, than you are sorely mistaken You delinquents get yourselves in there right this minute." **Ron:** "Do we have to?" **Ratchet:** "Look, we don't have time to play in your training course, Helga." **Clank:** "Quite right, we have a ship to catch." **Helga:** "Just hold on for a minute. I was given orders to lend these devices to you guys, but there is no way that I'll just hand them over to you so easily." **Ron:** "Why not?" **Ratchet:** "Can't we just grab them and split?" **Helga:** "Ha! You slackers are always looking for the easy way out, hm?" **Kim:** "Slackers?! We have been running around this entire galaxy trying to save all of you from some maniacal robot trying to dominate it, not to mention preventing him from harming innocent civilians and yet you would have the gall to call us slackers? You really are a piece of…" **Helga:** "You think you can talk down at me like that, you little brat? You've got a big mouth on you! Let's see if your actions speak louder than your words. Perhaps you would like to try out my training course. Hm?" **Kim:** "Oh, I can so take on your stupid training course. I can do anything!" **Ratchet:** "Yes she can!" **Helga:** "Well, if you think you are up for the challenge, then go right ahead, little girl." **Kim:** "Sure thing, you'll be eating your words after I'm finished." **Ron:** "Yeah! Go, KP!" **Ratchet:** "You can do it, Kim!"

She made her way into the training course. As soon as she entered, she got right into maneuvering through the entire course. Her extraordinary skills were more than capable of getting her through. Ratchet, Clank and Ron rooted for her throughout the entire course. **Ron:** "Go, KP!" **Ratchet:** "You can do it, Kim!" **Clank:** "Keep at it, Ms. Possible!"

Helga, on the other hand, expresses her unyielding disapproval towards Kim's performance.

Soon enough, she managed to finish to course and reunited with the guys. **Ron:** "Way to go, KP!" **Clank:** "Well done, Ms. Possible." **Ratchet:** "Great job! I knew you could do it!" **Kim:** "Heh, so not the drama." **Clank:** "I must say, that was impressive as always." **Helga:** "Hmph! I have to admit, you can do anything, including make a disgrace out of my training course!" **Kim:** "What!?" **Helga:** "Is that the best you can do? That was pathetic!" **Ratchet:** "What are you talking about? I thought she did great!" **Helga:** "Yeah, to a bunch of weakling. Her flimsy and sluggish movements are amateurish at best!" **Kim:** "You know what? Forget it! Nothing that we're capable of doing will ever please you! Trying to impress you even a little will never be anything more than a waist of our time! So, just hand us those gadgets and we'll be on our way. We've at least earned the right to take them." **Helga:** "Hmph!"

She tossed the 2 gadgets towards the group. **Helga:** "Bratty ne'er-do-wells!"

Ratchet catched both gadgets. **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's get out of here." **Kim:** "You don't need to tell me twice!"

They rushed back towards their ship, got in and left for Daxx.

After another long flight, they managed to arrive at the Planet Daxx. As soon as they landed and got out, the Kimmunicator went off again. Kim pulled it out. **Kim:** "Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?"

Ratchet seemed very ecstatic to here that. **Wade:** "Kim, I have been looking into this facility on your way there. I'm managed to find out that there are 2 high-security computer terminals; one is inside the main building and the other is located somewhere out on one of the miniature islands nearby." **Kim:** "Thanks, Wade. We'll look into them."

She put the Kimmunicator away. **Kim:** "Let's roll."

She rushed off, the guys stood by for a bit as they watched her rush off. Ratchet smiled as he placed his hands on his hips. **Ratchet:** "I never get tired of hearing that catchphrase of hers. What's the sitch? Amazing."

He went off after her. Ron and Clank seemed concerned for him. **Clank:** "Uh…Ratchet? Are you…Ok?"

Ratchet stopped and looked back at Clank. **Ratchet:** "Huh? Of course I'm OK. Why wouldn't I be? Now come on, let's catch up to her."

He went back to going after her. Ron and Clank stood by, still concerned. **Ron:** "Uh…they don't want to be a relationship with each other and yet they still have feelings for one another." **Clank:** "Yes, I have noticed that, too. They do not yearn for intimacy but how they are towards one another does not coincide with this notion. I feel as though this is hurting them." **Ron:** "True…don't get me wrong, I love KP and she loves me, too, but…I feel as though she's using our relationship to avoid Ratchet and bury her feelings for him. It's not healthy and you're right about this hurting both of them. And you know what? I don't care how many people don't want to agree with me." **Clank:** "Well said, Ron." **Ron:** "I can't stand seeing her do this to herself, but I can't get myself to talk her out of this; she's convinced that she shouldn't be with him. I just don't know what to do." **Clank:** "I understand, Ron. I am certain that they will figure out what it is they should be doing…I hope." **Ron:** "I hope so, too, for all of our sakes."

They both went off after Kim and Ratchet.

They made their way through the facility. The entire place was owned by Dr. Nefarious, so it was no surprise that they would be constantly under attack by the facility's security bots. The place was indeed swarming with bots, but the team managed to fight their way through all of them the best to their abilities. It wasn't anything that they couldn't handle.

They fought their way through until they were able to reach the main terminal. **Kim:** "This must be the facility's main terminal." **Clank:** "Yes, this should give us high-level access to all of Nefarious' project files." **Ron:** "Well, what are you waiting for, Clank? Start hacking that thing and find out what you can about this mysterious weapon." **Clank:** "I am on it."

Clank went on to hacking the terminal. **Clank:** "I have found something and…I am afraid it does not look good." **Ratchet:** "Huh."

On the screen was an image of a sphere-shaped machine. **Ratchet:** "Bi-o-bliterator. I see what you mean." **Ron:** "Yeah a name like that can't be anything good." **Kim:** "Any ideas on what this thing does?" **Clank:** "That information has been deleted." **Kim:** "Well, that figures. It was actually very smart of Nefarious to erase any important Intel regarding this thing, otherwise finding out what it does would have been too easy." **Ron:** "So…where is this thing?" **Clank:** "Location unknown." **Ron:** "Aw, man! We can't even find where this thing is?" **Clank:** "However, a large transport vessel left this facility yesterday. It was heading for the Obani Moon System." **Ratchet:** "The Obani moons, huh? Well, let's check it out." **Kim:** "I agree, we should head over there now." **Ron:** "Hold on for a sec. Didn't Wade mention that there was another terminal on this planet that we should look for." **Kim:** "Yeah, that's right. There is, actually. Let's look for that and then head over to the moon system." **Ratchet:** "Fine by me." **Clank:** "Let us get going."

They rushed out of the chamber and continued on through the facility.


	5. Chapter 5

They rushed through another part of the area, fighting off a lot more of the security bots, which didn't surprise them the least bit. However, there were tougher bots along the way, including one extremely durable chopper, which had been following them and shooting them down along the way. **Kim:** "Geez, the security here seems to be a lot more difficult to get through than before." **Ron:** "I know, what could be around here that needs this much security?" **Clank:** "Perhaps it is much more classified data that he does not want anyone to get to." **Ratchet:** "Or maybe something personal that he doesn't want anyone to see." **Kim:** "That…would be kind of strange, but Nefarious clearly is a nutcase, so that wouldn't be unlikely."

They were eventually able to cut through a lot of security bots, even go so far as to bring down the chopper that pursued them. They soon arrived at separate building containing a small room. They entered the small room, inside were a few consoles and a few posters of a female bot named Courtney Gears. As they looked around the place, Kim and Ron seemed disturbed by what they were seeing. **Ratchet:** "Whoa, check it out, you guys; looks like someone's a big fan of Courtney Gears." **Kim:** "Yeah…I can…see that…" **Ron:** "Is there no end to this guy's creepiness?" **Rufus:** "Wah-ho! More creep factor!" **Kim:** "Well, he is a villain, so no surprise there. Although…this is kind of pushing it…" **Clank:** "Hm, agreed. Uh…where have I seen her before…?" **Ron:** "Wasn't she that robot girl who was handing out prizes at that Annihilation Nation place?" **Clank:** "Ah, yes, I remember now. Her specifications were remarkable." **Ratchet:** "Well, duh! She's not the hottest pop star in the galaxy because of her singing." **Clank:** "Hm…that's odd…it appears this computer was recently used to edit one of her music videos." **Ratchet:** "Oh! Let's watch it!"

He then noticed the others giving him awkward looks. **Ratchet:** "To…uh…see…if we can find clue…or something…" **Clank:** "Ok…playing video now."

Clank switched on the video. **Ron:** "You're…not a fan of hers, are you?" **Ratchet:** "What? No! Of course not! What gave you that idea, Ron?"

Kim and Ron exchanged looks of discontent with each other. They watched the entire music video. It contained Courtney singing a song that expressed her hatred towards organic life forms and believes they should be wiped out while believing all robots should be free. The entire group was greatly displeased by the video, but Ratchet seemed much more disappointed than everyone else. **Kim:** "That was terrible…" **Ron:** "That song hurt every fiber of my body, including the organic ones." **Kim:** "All parts of your body are organic, Ron." **Ron:** "I know." **Clank:** "It may seem that Miss Gears is in league with Dr. Nefarious." **Ratchet:** "Hm, who knew? I always thought she was nice. This was a huge disappointment." **Kim:** "Oh, I agree with you on that, Ratchet." **Clank:** "She might possess information about what Nefarious is planning." **Ratchet:** "That could be true. But how will we be able to ask her what she knows?" **Kim:** "Hm…I wonder…well, let's hightail it out of here and get back to the ship." **Ratchet:** "Sure. Let's go."

They left the building and made their way back to the ship.

They arrived back at the ship. As soon as they got back in, they were contacted by Wade via the screen on the console. He seemed concerned about something. Kim and Ron peered out from behind the front seats. **Ratchet:** "Hey, Wade. What's up?" **Kim:** "Wade? Are you OK? What's wrong?" **Wade:** "Uh…I just received a transmission from…Dr. Drakken. He…he wants to speak with you guys…right now." **Ratchet:** "What? Drakken? Really? That seems…odd…" **Kim:** "Put him on, Wade. I'm curious to hear what he wants to talk to us about."

The screen switched over to Dr. Drakken. **Drakken:** "Um…hello…Kim Possible…and…um…Ratchet, was it? I…know we've had our…difficulties in the past…" **Ratchet:** "You're kidding, right? You attempted to use an incredibly dangerous and destructive weapon built by a bunch of psychopathic humans to threaten to take over the Earth; we're way beyond difficulties!" **Drakken:** "Ok, Ok! I admit that I…may have gone too far, but hear me out. There's something important that I need you guys to know about. It regards one of my greatest creations: the Bebes." **Kim:** "The Bebes?" **Ron:** "You don't mean those frighteningly, deadly robots that you built?" **Drakken:** "Yes, those! Um…I don't know how this happened, but…they…managed to hijack one of Dr. Possible's special shuttles and…well…" **Kim:** "They launched themselves into space and they're out there somewhere." **Drakken:** "Uh…yeah…that…just about…sums it up…"

He made a nervous grin. **Ron:** "Great, just when we thought we couldn't possibly deal with any more psychotic robots!" **Kim:** "We've have to keep an eye out for them. Uh, thanks…for…letting us know about this…Drakken." **Drakken:** "Uh…sure…just…just be careful. You know very well how lethal they are. You may be able to do anything, Kim Possible, but there are some things that even you can't do." **Kim:** "Yeah, I know."

The transmission was shut off. **Clank:** "Hm…that was…most peculiar…" **Ratchet:** "I know. Why would Drakken want to warn us about something? He's our enemy." **Kim:** "Well, he did have problems with those robots in the past; he wasn't able to control them." **Ron:** "No kidding." **Ratchet:** "We'll have plenty of time to figure this out on our way to the moon system. Let's head over there now."

They lifted off and left the planet.

After a long flight, they managed to arrive at the moon system. As soon as they got out of the ship, Kim and Ron were immediately mesmerized by the atmosphere of the first moon. Ratchet took notice of this instantly. **Ratchet:** "Uh…are you… guys…OK?" **Ron:** "Whoa…just look at this place…What kind of freaky moon is this?" **Kim:** "I know, I can't even make out what this is."

Ratchet walked beside them and looked out at the atmosphere. **Ratchet:** "Oh! That's right, you have yet to see something like this. I keep forgetting about that." **Kim:** "Oh, no big. You're use to this; we're not. I have to admit, this is breathtaking." **Ron:** "Yeah, it is. But not literally, thank goodness…because…you know, being in space and all." **Kim:** "True. I hate to admit it, but Drakken is right; there are some things even I can't do." **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's get moving."

He walked off, Clank follows after him. **Kim:** "OK…we're coming…"

They went after Ratchet and Clank. Continuing on their way through the first of the Obani Moons, they took some time to look around. The entire place had some nice scenery with some plants all over the place, such as trees, something that amazed Kim and Ron. There were also some lava pits with they made strides to avoid.

They were soon able to reach another moon which had a metallic outer appearance. This also greatly astonished Kim and Ron. Ratchet, however, seemed annoyed by them being enthralled by their surroundings and snapped them out of it. **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I know you're both fascinated by all of this but we have to keep going; we're on a mission." **Kim:** "Uh…yeah…right…we'll be right there…"

They eventually hurried off. They ran through the second moon. There were robots everywhere but the group managed to handle them without a problem. It was a very long trek through the moon; they kept going until they reached a certain point of the moon.

Soon enough, they ran into Skidd, or rather, he ran into them. **Skidd:** "Cover me!"

He tripped and fell directly in front of them. Everyone but Ron seemed displeased to see him. **Skidd:** "Man down!" **Ron:** "Skidd!" **Ratchet:** "Skidd? What are you doing here?"

Skidd got himself back up and dusted himself off. **Skidd:** "Oh! Um…I was just…looking for some action. Thought I might help you guys out some more." **Ratchet:** "OK…so…what exactly…brings you to…the Obani Moon System?" **Skidd:** "No reason. Just scoutin, around, lookin' for a way to help you dudes and dudette out. And wouldn't you know it, I ran into you guys…here…of all places…" **Ratchet:** "Uh…yeah…great…" **Skidd:** "So…um…what now?" **Ratchet:** "Hm…"

Ratchet looked around. He looked up and noticed something. **Ratchet:** "Hey, guys! Look!"

Everyone else looked up and noticed a very large mechanical moon. **Ron:** "Whoa! Is that another moon?" **Kim:** "Seems like it…" **Rufus:** "Whoa…" **Ratchet:** "That's not all, that moon appeared to be encased in an omega-class disintegration field." **Ron:** "Uh…yeah…I don't have any idea what any that means." **Kim:** "I'm guessing that it's some kind of force field and whatever is going on there, it can't be good." **Ratchet:** "My thoughts exactly, Kim. But how do we get up there? Hm…perhaps Wade can help us out with this. We could have him hack into that generator over there and shut the field down." **Skidd:** "Hey, no need to have that computer dude do anything like that. Just let me take care of this. I even brought this with me."

Skidd pulled out a crowbar. **Kim:** "Uh-huh…a crowbar…" **Ratchet:** "Yeah…that's clearly as helpful as Wade." **Skidd:** "Stand back, I'm like a trained professional."

He walked up to the generator. The group watched his lackluster attempt to tamper with it. **Ratchet:** "Well…this isn't exactly what I call impressive; not even second-rate." **Kim:** "At least he's putting forth more effort to help us out than Qwark." **Ratchet:** "(sigh) True…"

They continued to watch Skidd's efforts, which was still lackluster. **Kim:** "I'll have Wade hack the generator, anyway."

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. Just then, they heard a chime. **Clank:** "Incoming call from the Galactic Rangers."

The rangers were calling the group from a battle in another alien metropolis called Blackwater City, asking them to come and help them out. **Ratchet:** "Come on, guys, the rangers need our help." **Skidd:** "Yeah, I'll, uh, stay here and work on this generator thingie." **Ratchet:** "OK, you do that. Give us a call if anything comes up." **Skidd:** "Awesome! Catch ya later, guys."

The group walked off. **Ratchet:** "Hey, Kim, did you get Wade to work on that thing?" **Kim:** "He said he's already on it." **Ratchet:** "Great. I know Wade can handle it. Skidd, on the other hand, well…I really am not too sure about…" **Kim:** "You and me both."

They returned to the ship, got back in and flew off.

They arrived on the planet where Blackwater City is. From there, they flew through the skies above the city. Ratchet pressed a few buttons on the console. Immediately afterwards, the windshield of the ship opened up. **Ron:** "Oh, no, not again."

They were ejected from the ship, with Ron screaming. Ratchet grabbed on to Clank and attaches him to his back.

They were free-falling towards the city and arrived in the middle of the battle taking place. **Ranger:** "Glad you and you team could make it, sarge. The noids have been hammering us like you wouldn't believe." **Kim:** "Well, we're here, so you don't need to worry anymore." **Ratchet:** "Come on, guys. Let's go take down some Tyhrranoids."

They rushed into the heat of battle.

There were Tyhrranoids everywhere, with more of them coming. During the battle, Kim received an upgrade of her Combat Gloves and Combat Kicks from Wade, increasing her fighting capabilities. The Tyhrranoids seem to be outnumbering the rangers, but Ratchet, Kim and everyone else really held their own. It was a fierce battle, but thanks to Ratchet and his group, the battle was tipped in their favor. Soon enough, the battle was over and the Tyhrranoids were defeated. The rangers praised the group and thanked them for their help. Just then, the Kimmunicator went off, Kim pulled it out. **Kim:** "Yeah, Wade?" **Wade:** "Kim, I've been doing a little digging aside from trying to hack that generator on that moon. I found out something interesting. Now, you guys mentioned something to me about a robot pop star named Courtney Gears, right?" **Dr.** **P.:** "Wait! Hold on for a sec."

At that moment, Dr. Possible appeared on the screen beside Wade. **Dr.** **P.:** "What's this I hear about some kind of robot pop star?" **Ratchet:** "Dr. Possible! Hey, what's up?" **Kim:** "Yeah, we know of Courtney Gears. She is apparently a huge sensation of the Solana Galaxy. However, she hates organic life forms as much as Dr. Nefarious. We watched a music video of her singing about her hatred of them." **Ron:** "A very hurtful music video at that." **Kim:** "And she wants to wipe them all out. You could say that she's in league with Nefarious." **Dr.** **P.:** "Those dang pop stars are just the worst kind of people! One minute, they're singing and entertaining people; the next, they're siding with evil masterminds and wiping out all life forms." **Ratchet:** "Uh…are pop stars from Earth generally like that?" **Kim:** "No, not really." **Ron:** "But close enough." **Wade:** "Anyway…like I mentioned before, I've been doing some digging and found out that there is a special event being held at Annihilation Nation in which one of the major prizes is a chance to meet the Solanian pop icon herself." **Ratchet:** "What? Really? That's great! Just the break we have been looking for." **Wade:** "I wouldn't be too sure about that. If Courtney really does hate all organic life forms like you said, then she would want nothing to do with you guys." **Ratchet:** "Don't sweat it, Wade. Meeting with her is a grand prize of Annihilation Nation, so she would have to interact with us regardless. Besides, it could be the only chance we have to ask her what she knows about Dr. Nefarious and his evil plans." **Wade:** "Well…alright. I wish you the best of luck but I don't think you'll be able to get much out of her." **Kim:** "I don't think so either but we'll give it our best shot."

Kim tucked away the Kimmunicator. **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's get back to Annihilation Nation pronto." **Kim:** "OK."

They went over to where the ship landed, got back in and flew off.

They arrived back at Annihilation Nation. As soon as they landed inside, they got out of the ship. Kim and Ratchet proceeded to enter the course and got to running the deadly obstacle course.

It was even more treacherous and challenging than before, but Kim and Ratchet were able to handle the course. Their advanced skills were indeed no match for any obstacle course regardless of the danger factor.

After they made it through the course, they were thrown back into the arena. There, they did battle with a fierce mechanical beast. He seemed tough, but Kim and Ratchet's fighting skills made it seem like a big joke. It did not take very long to bring it down.

After they were about to defeat it, Ron came rushing in. Ron: "KP! Ratchet! You did it!" **Kim:** "But of course. Did you expect any different?"

Soon enough, they saw Courtney herself walk up to them with another vid-comic. Ron: "Hey! There she is!" **Ratchet:** "Ok, guys, if we play this right, she'll lead us right to Dr. Nefarious." **Kim:** "So, what' the plan?" **Ratchet:** "Better let me do the talking. I know how to get what we need from her." **Kim:** "This is going to end badly; I just know it."

Courtney approached the group, she had a very displeased look on her face. **Ratchet:** "Oh, my gosh! It's so great to meet you! I'm such a huge fan!" **Ron:** "Ha! Knew it!" **Ratchet:** "I can't believe I'm standing here in front of you, Miss Gear! This is so amazing!"

Courtney looked even more displeased. She shoved the vid-comic at Ratchet so hard, she knocked him down. **Kim:** "Ratchet!"

Kim and Ron rushed over to Ratchet and tended to him. Courtney went over to Clank. **Courtney:** "My, my, you've even more gorgeous in person than you are on the holo, Agent Clank."

Kim glared over towards Courtney, Clank did the same as he continued looking at her. **Courtney:** "I've got a few secrets of my own that, ah, might need your special investigation." **Clank:** "Uh, yes, um, ahem…I will report your concerns to the proper authorities." **Courtney:** "Oh, Agent Clank, you always know exactly what to say to a woman. You know, I'd do anything to play a part in one of your holo-films." **Clank:** "That could be arranged, Miss Gears…if you are willing to provide information regarding Dr. Nefarious." **Courtney:** "Dr. Nefarious? Hm…you have been busy, haven't you? You just get me that part and I'll tell you anything you want to know." **Clank:** "Excellent! Meet me at Holostar Studios." **Courtney:** "See you later, Agent Clank."

She turned around and walked away. Ratchet, Kim and Ron regroups with Clank. **Kim:** "I really do not like her."

Ron glanced over towards Kim in a conspicuously concerned manner.

After they left Annihilation Nation, they made one quick stop back to the Phoenix where they switched on and played the next vid-comic. The comic involved Qwark's next encounter with Nefarious. If also consisted of a few hilarious parts, one of them revealed that they have met before in…an unexpected manner. It also revealed how Nefarious became a robot. **Kim:** "Pfft! Figures; Qwark seems to be an expert in creating his own problems." **Ron:** "Did he really hold his breath for 6 days?" **Kim:** "I'm not sure; most likely not, but did you guys notice that last scene?" **Clank:** "Yes I have. It was…most astonishing." **Ratchet:** "Yes it was. Hm…I think we just witnessed how Dr. Nefarious became a robot." **Kim:** "I think so, too." **Clank:** "We should get going. We will need to meet with Miss Gears at Holostar Studios." **Ratchet:** "(sigh) Fine…let's get this over with."

They got themselves back on their ship and left for Holostar Studios.

As soon as they arrived, Ratchet and Clank got themselves ready for their parts and another filming of Secret Agent Clank. The two of them were in a car and attempted to shoot a film. However, Ratchet accidentally activated the car's ejector's seat and ejected Clank out of the car. The director was so infuriated that he terminated Ratchet from the film. **Kim:** "Hey! Don't be so hard on him! It was just an accident!" **Director:** "Well, he has caused too many of these accidents since the very beginning." **Kim:** "Yeah? Well, maybe if you haven't casted him in such a miserable role, you wouldn't have so many of this happen in the first place. I don't know why you gave him that role, but I have a feeling that it's because you don't like him for whatever reason. He's risked life and limb for this galaxy and this is how you thank him? You've pretty much asked for this mess ups!" **Director:** "That's it! I've had it with you defending this worthless screw up! Get off of my set and don't ever show your face here again!" **Kim:** "Gladly. Let's go, Ron."

Kim walked off, Ron was snacking on the food on a nearby table. **Ron:** "But, KP, free hors d'oeuvres." **Kim:** "I said let's go, Ron."

He pouted as he put down the food that he was snacking on and walked off with Kim. **Ratchet:** "We'll meet you back at your trailer, Clank."

Ratchet flew off in the car he was driving. The director paired Clank up with Qwark's monkey as his new sidekick. They continued on with the scene.

Clank continued on with filming the scene without Ratchet. He worked alongside the monkey in to process to get from one side of the set to the other. From that, they were able to finish the first part of the filming.

Moving on to the second part, Clank reverted to his giant form to take on a massive fight scene. He fought against a massive robotic monster as part of the film. After the fight was over, Clank shrank back down to his normal size. The Director wrapped up the production and left.

Courtney walked up to Clank and picked him up. **Courtney:** "Oh, you have no idea what a thrill it was to be rescued by a big hunk of titanium alloy like yourself." **Clank:** "(giggle) Perhaps now you will tell me what Dr. Nefarious is planning, like you promised." **Courtney:** "Actually, I have a better idea. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Electricity shot out of her face which shocked Clank, knocking him unconscious.

Moments later, he awoke in an office, directly in front of Courtney and Dr. Nefarious. **Clank:** "Where am I? Wha-? What in the…?" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Agent Clank, it is an honor to finally make your acquaintance. I have been following your exploits ever since your first mission, when you defeated the mind-stealing snotbeasts from Dimension X." **Clank:** "Oh! Uh, Dr. Nefarious. Well, uh, I believe there has been a misunderstanding. Secret Agent Clank is merely a fictional character I play on the HoloVid-!" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Lies! Squishy LIEE…"

Just then, he had a breakdown. From that, he was receiving a radio broadcasting of a soap opera episode. Courtney smacked him on the back of the head, snapping him back to normal. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "EEES! You are a hero to robots across the galaxy! And yet you deny your own destiny!" **Clank:** "Destiny?" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "You choose to bow and scrape the squishies! Where is your pride in who you are, Agent Clank?" **Clank:** "Now listen here. Organic life forms have just as much right to inhabit this galaxy as we do. I see no reason to exclude…" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "If that's the case, then I will give you a reason! Join me! And together we will rule an entire galaxy of robots! Or refuse! Remain a traitor to your own kind and follow your beloved squishies into the black hole of OBLIVION!"

Clank glared at Nefarious.

Meanwhile, Ratchet, Kim and Ron were at Clank's trailer, waiting for him to return. Ratchet seemed bummed about something. **Ratchet:** "Man, I can't believe this. Never in my life have I ever been treated so badly." **Ron:** "I know, right? That director jerk was…well…a jerk. He was mean and very unforgiving towards you. What's his problem, anyway?" **Ratchet:** "He's always been like that towards me. Clank, on the other hand, gets nothing but praises." **Kim:** "Well, you weren't kidding when you said that he wasn't worth putting up with." **Ron:** "Yeah, big time!" **Kim:** "He was just terrible. I've only defended you that one time to him and he threw a fit right there on the spot all too easily. It's bad enough you were treated so badly throughout this entire mission." **Ratchet:** "Kim, no, it hasn't been that bad. Really." **Ron:** "Are you kidding? Of course it's that bad, Ratchet! KP knows exactly what's she's talking about, right, KP?" **Kim:** "Of course I do. You've returned to this galaxy to save your home planet but ever since you arrived here, you've been receiving one raw deal after another. Hardly anyone respects you or even praised you for that matter, Qwark takes credit for all of your hard work and Ron and I are the only ones who have your back and so does Clank. If I were you, I would leave this galaxy and never return here again." **Ratchet:** "Whoa…! You guys really feel strongly about this, don't you?" **Kim:** "Of course, Ratchet. We're your friends. We believe that you deserve better than this." **Ron:** "For sure!" **Kim:** "These raw deals for you end here. The next time someone treats you like dirt, I'll beat 'em down so hard that they'll be eating dirt." **Ron:** "And I'll back her up on that 100%!" **Ratchet:** "Guys…you don't need to do that…" **Kim:** "Maybe not, but we will, anyway! We always will." **Ron:** "Oh, absolutely! Booyah!" **Rufus:** "Booyah!"

Ratchet smiled at them as they did with him. Just then, Ron spotted something that made him scream. Kim and Ratchet also looked over to what Ron saw. Ratchet became startled while Kim had a serious look on her face. They noticed a whole horde of Tyhrranoids show up everywhere, attacking the studio. They rushed at them to fight them all off.

As they fought against the Tyhrranoids, they rushed through one set after another. The hordes seemed to be tougher than before but the group was still able to fight against them. At one point, they were caught in a jam and had to send out Rufus to help them out at least once or twice.

They kept on going through fighting through more of the hordes until they returned to the ship and ran into Clank. **Ron:** "Hey, Clank!" **Ratchet:** "Clank? Where have you been? We were worried that something happened to you!" **Clank:** "Oh! Uh, I was having my sprockets lubed." **Ratchet:** "Well, you sure picked a fine time for a tune-up." **Kim:** "Say, where is Courtney Gears?" **Clank:** "She has left the planet." **Ratchet:** "What? But what about Nefarious?" **Ron:** "Yeah, did she give you any important information about him?" **Clank:** "Dr. Nefarious is aboard a star cruiser called the Leviathan. She seemed very eager to tell me this." **Ratchet:** "Oh! Um…OK…good job, Clank. You really helped us out. Now then, let's hurry out of here. I'll give Sasha the intel so she can track that star cruiser."

Ratchet turned around and walked off. Clank's eyes glowed red, an indication that something isn't right with him. Kim and Ron stood by as they glanced at Clank, walking off after Ratchet. They both seemed very concerned. **Kim:** "Hm…do you notice anything odd about Clank?" **Ron:** "Yeah. I don't know why but I get the feeling that there's…just something not right about him." **Kim:** "So do I. He just…doesn't seem…much like himself. Hm…one of us should keep a close eye on him." **Ron:** "Good idea. How about you switch seats with him?" **Kim:** "What? Are you sure about that?" **Ron:** "Absolutely! That way, he'll sit in the back with me and I can keep a real close eye on him." **Kim:** "Hm…that does sound like a good idea, but…"

She hesitated for a bit. **Ron:** "But what? What is it?" **Kim:** "No, nevermind, it…it's not important. Let's do it."

They walked back towards Ratchet and Clank. **Kim:** "Hey, Ratchet. Can we ask you something?" **Ratchet:** "Sure, you can ask me anything?" **Kim:** "Um…would it be Ok if I…switch seats with Clank?" **Ratchet:** "What? Why would you want to do that?" **Kim:** "Well, Ron is very worried about Clank and he wants to look after him to make sure he's OK." **Ratchet:** "Huh, really? Ron is this true?" **Ron:** "Absolutely! It'll save you some time of dividing your attention between Clank and flying. Also, he's just as much my pal as he is yours. I really would like to look after him, for you." **Ratchet:** "Uh…I appreciate your sentiment, Ron, but I don't really think it's necessary…" **Clank:** "I shall allow this." **Ratchet:** "What? Clank? Are you sure?" **Clank:** "Certainly, I will oblige to sit in the back with Ron." **Ratchet:** "Uh…Ok…I guess, let's go then."

Ron and Clank sat in the back seat, much to Ratchet's confusion. He then got in, Kim got into the seat next to him. He seemed to have been taken aback by this as he looked at her. Kim looked at him, also concerned. Ratchet brushed off his concerns and was about to take off. Just then, they received a transmission from Skidd. He said that he just saw Courtney Gears arrive near where he is, which greatly concerned the group. **Kim:** "Ratchet! We have to head back to the Obani Moon System! Skidd could get himself into some serious trouble!" **Ratchet:** "Somehow this did not surprise me." **Ron:** "Ratchet! Hurry! We've got to get to Skidd before something terrible happens to him!" **Ratchet:** "Alright, Ron! I'll get right on that!"

They took off and left for the moon system.


	6. Chapter 6

Returning to the moon system, they were able to fly into the third moon, which use to have been encased in a force field. As soon as they landed inside and got out of their ship, they had a chance to look around. **Ron:** "Whoa…just look at this place. This is like…some sort of dance studio-themed evil lair." **Kim:** "I would guess that this is where Courtney would have set up her base." **Ratchet:** "It seems like her kind of place, alright. Come on, let's go see if we can find Skidd around here."

They rushed through the entire place as fast as they could.

The place was indeed very unique. The deeper they went, the more they believed that they would find Courtney aside from hoping to find Skidd.

They kept on going till they were able to reach the last chamber of the place. There, they saw what appeared to be a lab of sorts. **Ron:** "Whoa, just what kind of freaky place is this?" **Clank:** "This is the testing lab for the Biobliterator." **Kim:** "The what? Wait! Clank, how is it possible for you to have known that? There's nothing here that could have imply that." **Ron:** "Hold on for a minute. Are we going to be able to find out what that Biobliteration thingie does?" **Ratchet:** "I would hope so. Let's see what Nefarious has been up to."

They checked out a nearby screen. On it was Skidd hooked up to a machine that Courtney planned to test on him. With 1 zap of a laser, Skidd was transformed into a robot version of himself. The group was greatly shocked to see this, but Ron was very, very distraught. **Ron:** "SKIDD! NOOO!"

He fell on his hands and knees and banged his fist on the floor. **Ratchet:** "They turned Skidd into a robot!? But…that's impossible!" **Clank:** "Not for Dr. Nefarious…uh, apparently." **Kim:** "So, Dr. Nefarious plans on turning all organic life forms into robots?" **Courtney:** "That's right, but don't be afraid. The transformation doesn't hurt…much."

They were then warped out of the room.

They arrived within another chamber that they have seen before. **Ron:** "Hey, I remember this place. This is the room that we saw that…that horrible music video." **Courtney:** "I can see you gross organics have checked out my latest work."

Before them was Courtney. **Kim:** "Courtney!" **Courtney:** "It seems that the test was a huge success. Soon, the entire galaxy will be populated by robots. Wouldn't you enjoy being a robot? I think it's a lot more fun than being a disgusting, squishy organic." **Ron:** "You're just another rotten diva, Courtney!" **Ratchet:** "No kidding, Ron! She's even worse than Bonnie!" **Kim:** "Oh, for sure!" Rufus: "(growl) Courtney!" **Courtney:** "Aw, is that your initial reaction to what we have planned for the future of the galaxy? Such a pitiful shame. Fine, if you won't submit, then I will force you to undergo the process." **Kim:** "Heh! You wish! We will never give in to this despicable plan of yours but go ahead and try." **Courtney:** "Gladly, but before we start, allow me to introduce you to my new "back up dancers". They're sure to be quite killer."

A nearby platform rose up near her. The group watched this occurring, within that time, they saw something that greatly startled Kim and Ron. **Ron:** "No way…!" **Kim:** "It…can't be…!"

Standing on the platforms were the Bebe bots. **Ron:** "It…it's the…it's the…" **Kim:** "The Bebes…!" **Ratchet:** "Those are the Bebe bots? The ones that Drakken warned us about?" **Bebe** **1:** "We shall annihilate…" **Bebe** **2:** "All organic life forms…" **Bebe** **3:** "In the name of Dr. Nefarious." **Bebes:** "Fore he is the greatest." **Courtney:** "So you're acquainted with these bots? They came from some nowhere planet infested with too many organic vermin. I feel really sad for them for coming from such a backwater place." **Kim:** "Hey! That's our home planet you're talking about!" **Ratchet:** "That's it! I've had it with you! No one insults my friends or the planet they're from! I hope you can fight better than you can sing because we're taking you down!" **Courtney:** "Heh! Not likely, but go ahead and try. Bebes, let's fight these disgusting squishes and make them one of us!" **Bebes:** "Affirmative."

The group began their epic fight against Courtney and the Bebes. The vicious robot girls were shown to be very formidable and very, very dangerous, just like how Kim and Ron remembered them to be. They even went as far as nearly beating the group, but the group really held their own as they were persistent and were very able to endure. At one point, Ron sought his chance to send Rufus over to climb all over Courtney, which really, really bothered her. She let out a loud scream. **Courtney:** "Get this disgusting, ugly rat off of me!" **Bebes:** "Bebes, crush that hairless freak!"

The Bebes went towards Courtney and tried to do away with Rufus, but he was too quick for them. With the Bebes distracted, the group managed to get the upperhand against them, especially Ratchet, whose weaponry have already shown to be a decent match against the vicious bots.

Soon enough, the group was able to subdue Courtney and the Bebes, bringing them down. Courtney fell to the floor. **Courtney:** "Oh, no! How will my fans live without me?"

Kim walked up to her, bent down directly in front of her and got really close to her face. **Kim:** "You're a huge disappointment to all of your fans; robots and organics alike. They will move on and they're better off without you."

She stood right back up and walked off. **Ratchet:** "I know I am."

He walked off after Kim. Ron glared at Courtney for a bit then walked off. Rufus jumped off of Courtney, kicked her in the head, then let out a raspberry before rushing off back to Ron. The group stopped and stood near another. **Clank:** "Oh! Transmission from the Phoenix."

A portable screen appeared, displaying an image of Sasha. **Sasha:** "Guys, we've located Nefarious' star cruiser. It's currently refueling at the Zeldrin Starport. Qwark is already on his way there now." **Kim:** "Huh! It's about time that big, stupid oaf is doing something useful for a change." **Ratchet:** "Hold on for a sec. It might be a trap." **Kim:** "Hm…you know, I was suspecting the same thing." **Ratchet:** "I think Courtney Gears is setting us up." **Kim:** "Yes…in a way. Still, it could be our only way to get to Nefarious." **Ratchet:** "My thoughts exactly, Kim. We'll meet Qwark at the starport." Sasha: "Be careful, you guys." **Kim:** "Let's go." **Ron:** "But what about Skidd?"

They looked over and noticed Skidd walking back and forth with his arms held in front of him. **Skidd:** "Arr…like, destroy all squishies…and stuff." **Ratchet:** "We'll…have Wade figure out what to do with him. Come on, let's get to the starport."

They returned to the ship and left the moon.

They flew through space for a very long time. Ron was looking out the window. Clank edged closer to Ron. He whispered a bunch of nasty things to Ron, telling him that Kim was planning to stab him in the back by going for Ratchet behind his back while she's still dating him. He even told him it's the only reason why Kim even wanted to date him in the first place. Ron was shocked to hear this from Clank then looked at Kim suspiciously.

They eventually arrived at the starport. There, they landed and got out. They soon spotted Qwark nearby. **Kim:** "Look! There's Qwark!" **Ratchet:** "Come on."

They rushed over towards him. At that moment, Qwark was having an awkward conversation with the monkey. **Qwark:** "I thought we agreed to put that jungle business behind us."

The monkey screeched at him again. **Qwark:** "It was mating season! How was I supposed to know she was your sister?"

He then turned towards the group who had very awkward looks on their faces. **Qwark:** "Err…heh heh…ah, how long have you been standing there?" **Kim:** "Uh…hopefully not too long." **Qwark:** "Well…stop lollygagging and let's get to work." **Kim:** "Yeah, you're one to talk." **Qwark:** "Now then, we'll use this shuttle to fly in and infiltrate the star cruiser undetected." **Kim:** "Um, yeah, we'll totally go undetected; it's not like your symbol is painted anywhere on that shuttle." **Qwark:** "Once on board, we find Nefarious and finish the job. You guys ready?" **Kim:** "Oh, I'm so ready!" **Qwark:** "Alright then. Let's go!"

Qwark walked into his shuttle, the monkey followed after him. **Kim:** "Did Qwark just say he use to mate with monkeys?" **Ratchet:** "It's…probably best not to try imagining it…" **Ron:** "Yeah…to see something like that would very likely be more terrifying than anything that I have experienced at Camp Wannaweep." **Kim:** "No…surprise there…" **Ratchet:** "Come on, guys. Let's…just get going."

They went into the shuttle and took off. They flew towards the cruiser. **Clank:** "Shotgun." **Ron:** "Aw, man!"

Qwark groaned. **Ratchet:** "Hey! What are you doing?" **Qwark:** "Move over. I'll drive." **Ratchet:** "Uh, no thanks. I'd rather get there in one piece." **Qwark:** "Stand down, soldier. This is your captain speaking." **Ratchet:** "Captain my…" **Kim:** "Ratchet!"

There was some roughhousing going on inside the shuttle. **Ratchet:** "Wait…! Don't sit on the flight stick!"

They were able to make it into the star cruiser.

They got out of the shuttle immediately after landing. **Ron:** "Well, that was a bit of a rough ride." **Kim:** "Yeah, I'd say I've been through better."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, groaning in exhaustion. **Ratchet:** "Hm…it's too quiet in here. I don't like this one bit." **Kim:** "Hm, me neither." **Qwark:** "Once again, my brilliant plan has caught the enemy completely unawares." **Kim:** "Yeah, sure, you didn't draw out your "brilliant plan" in crayons this time, so we should be off to a good start. Although, I don't think it will be long before that completely falls apart." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that would be a safe bet."

Clank's antenna was raised up. He then giggled as he brought it back down. **Clank:** "Message received." **Ratchet:** "What's that, Clank?" **Clank:** "Uh, nothing."

Kim and Ron looked at him suspiciously, but Ron seemed even more suspicious towards him than Kim. **Qwark:** "OK, let's split up and search the ship. Just remember; Nefarious is mine." **Kim:** "Uh, sure, we'll allow you to rough him up a bit before we take him down ourselves." **Ratchet:** "Heh! Come on, let's get some payback for what they did to Skidd." **Ron:** "Save me some room for an extra dose of that revenge. I also want to bring them down hard for Skidd." **Ratchet:** "Sure thing, Ron."

They went off, rushing further into the cruiser. There were guard bots everywhere, which was to be expected. However, something didn't seem right. There weren't as many as there should be. Even more so, it seemed as though they were holding back. The further they progressed, the easier it seemed. This worried the group even more.

They eventually reached the bridge of the ship. There, Lawrence stood before them. **Lawrence:** "Come on in, sirs and madam. We've been expecting you." **Kim:** "Of course. I thought the fight through here was too easy." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Ah, how very observant of you, Kim Possible."

A chair in front of them turned around. Sitting on it was Dr. Nefarious. **Kim:** "Dr. Nefarious, at last, we meet in person." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Same to you, young lady and I see you brought along your goofy sidekicks." **Ratchet:** "Hey!" **Ron:** "Not cool!" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "And I haven't forgotten about you, Captain Qwark. You've seemed to have put on a bit of weight since last we met." **Qwark:** "Yeah? Well Courtney Gears didn't seem to mind…" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Qwaaarr…"

Just then he had another breakdown. From that, he was picking up on the radio broadcast of that same soap opera. Qwark and the group stared awkwardly at Nefarious as this was happening. **Ron:** "Uh…is he…OK?" Lawrence: "Oh, do not worry, he is fine."

He walked up to Nefarious. Lawrence: "This is the best part of my day."

He smacked Nefarious across the face, snapping him back to normal. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Wwwaaaarrkkk! I'll have the last laugh. I lured you here so that I could witness your demise. (laugh)"

He pushed a button on the right arm of the chair. **Computer** **voice:** "Auto-destruct sequence initiated. Prepare to die." **Ron:** "Oh, man, this is not good."

Dr. Nefarious laughed some more afterwards. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Teleport us out of here." Lawrence: "Of course, sir."

Lawrence warped out. Nefarious was left behind, he was very dumbfounded by this. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Lawrence! This isn't funny, Lawrence!"

He was then warped out. **Ratchet:** "We better get out of here!" **Ron:** "Nough said! At least Camp Wannaweep wasn't life threatening!"

The elevator lift descended, Qwark jumped off of it and back into the bridge. **Kim:** "Qwark, wait!" **Ratchet:** "What are you doing? The ship could explode any second!" **Qwark:** "I think I spotted something important! I can't leave without it! I'll meet you back at the shuttle!"

The group rushed back to the shuttle as fast as they could. The ship was trembling and exploding around them as they hurried back. They also ran into many of the robots and fought them off but try to do so quickly, as they didn't have a lot of time left.

They eventually arrived back at Qwark's shuttle and got back into it very quickly. They sat inside, waiting for Qwark to return. **Ratchet:** "C'mon, Qwark…hurry up!" **Clank:** "We must leave now!" **Kim:** "We can't! Not without Qwark!" **Ron:** "The guy may be a nutcase, but even he doesn't deserve to be ditched like this!" **Ratchet:** "I agree with Ron! And besides, he would have waited for us! I…think." **Clank:** "Good for him."

Clank pushed a button on the dashboard. **Ron:** "Clank! No!" **Kim:** "Clank!"

The shuttle launched out of the cruiser and flew away as the cruiser explodes and fell towards a nearby planet.

The group flew back to the Phoenix on Ratchet's ship. After the group returned, they reunited with Sasha, Helga and Al. Sasha seemed very relieved to see them again, even more so with Ratchet as she kissed him directly on the lips. Kim reacted in a somewhat conspicuous manner. Ron took notice of this. Sasha then pulled herself away from Ratchet. **Sasha:** "I…um…well…we're glad to see that all of you have made it back alive." **Ron:** "Yeah, we're also glad. That was brutal!" Rufus: "Oh…brutal…!" **Ratchet:** "Did you detect any other craft leaving the star cruiser?" **Sasha:** "No…" **Ratchet:** "An escape pod? Another shuttle, maybe?"

Al and Helga both looked sad as they shook their heads. **Sasha:** "No…" **Kim:** "So…there was…nothing else?" **Sasha:** "No…I'm sorry, guys. We heard the whole thing over the comlink." **Ron:** "No…this…this can't be…how…how could…how could this have happened? Why didn't we…we could have…we should have…" **Sasha:** "No, Ron. You guys didn't have a choice…Captain Qwark…died a hero…" **Kim:** "Whoa…never thought I would hear anything like that. I didn't care about the guy up until now. I…I'm actually sad…that he's gone…"

Later on, everyone set up a memorial service for Qwark. Helga, on the altar containing Qwark's face, was crying as she was doing her commemoration speech. Ratchet stood next to her, staring sort of awkwardly at her. Kim and Ron did the same. **Kim:** "Gee, I never knew Helga could be so emotional." **Ron:** "And here I thought she was always too obnoxious and uptight for that." **Kim:** "So did I."

Ratchet gently pushed her to the side as she continued to cry and stood on the altar. **Ratchet:** "Uh, Captain Qwark had so many…um…wonderful qualities, I just don't know where to begin." **Kim:** "Heh, gee, I wonder why." **Clank:** "Such as?" **Ratchet:** "Oh! Uh…OK. Ah…he was really…tall. And, ah…he had a unique fashion sense. And…he always…had a tendency to…make my friends laugh from a lot of the…stuff that he did…which…kept…them…in a…good mood through…our toughest times? I…guess…uh…well…that…that's all I can think of at the moment."

He hurried off the altar and back beside his friends. **Kim:** "Well, that could have been worse." **Ratchet:** "Sorry, guys, I really couldn't think of anything else on such short notice." **Ron:** "Don't worry about it. I couldn't have done any better. Besides, a lot of what you said was true." **Kim:** "Yeah, I would have to agree with you on that."

Just then, the president appeared on a portable monitor. **President:** "I just heard about what happened. I wanted to offer my condolences to the team. Qwark's loss was a true tragedy. The man was a hero; brave, honest, kind and humble to the core."

Kim and Ratchet whispered to each other. Kim: "Uh, he is talking about Qwark, right?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, he is…if you can believe that."

She placed her hand on her forehead in annoyance. **Ratchet:** "Hey, at least he didn't say Qwark was exceedingly intelligent, otherwise…" **President:** "I could not be more honored to have known a man so noble and smart." **Kim:** "I think I'm getting a headache." **President:** "Captain Qwark may be gone, but his indomitable spirit of heroism lives on in each of you."

Kim and Ron had awkwardly frightened looks on their faces then looked at each other. **President:** "I know the Q-Force will make our fallen captain proud. Carry one, everyone."

The transmission turned off. Al handed over another vid-comic to the group as he cried. Al: "Here, guys. It's chapter 4 of the Qwark vid-comic series. He'd want you to have it." **Kim:** "I don't find that hard to believe." **Ratchet:** "Thanks, Al. You know, this could provide a clue about what Nefarious is going to do next. Let's go."

Ratchet walked out with the rest of the group.

They headed back for their quarters. Just then, Ron grabbed on to Kim. **Ron:** "KP, can I talk to you for a minute?" **Kim:** "Uh, sure, OK."

He pulled her to a secluded area. **Kim:** "Ron, are you OK? Is there something wrong?" **Ron:** "Kim, Clank told me that the only reason why you wanted to date me is because you were planning to hurt me badly by advancing towards Ratchet behind my back." **Kim:** "What? That's ridiculous! I would never…" **Ron:** "I know. I'm just saying Clank is seriously messed up. I'm sure he said that just to get me upset. Between that and what he did back on Qwark's shuttle, I'm absolutely certain that he really isn't the same Clank that we know and love so much." **Kim:** "You're right. What he just say to you, he wouldn't do anything like that, not even in a joking manner. And the way he pressed that button on the console without hesitating? He really hasn't been himself at all. In fact, he's been like this since he reunited with us back at Holostar Studios. Do you think Nefarious did something to him?" **Ron:** "I wouldn't doubt it one bit; either that or it could an evil look alike." **Kim:** "I don't think I would agree with the evil doppelganger thing but stranger things have happened. Even so, he will return to Nefarious. Hm…perhaps I can have Wade build us something so that we can set up a…nasty little surprise for our nefarious mad genius." **Ron:** "Oh, yeah, I'm all for that. I bet the look on his face will be priceless."

Kim sneered as she pulled out the Kimmunicator.

Later, Kim and Ron met up with Ratchet and Clank in their quarters. **Ratchet:** "Hey, you guys. Uh, where have you been?" **Kim:** "We were just having a private conversation on another area of the Phoenix." **Ratchet:** "Uh, OK…come on, I'm about to play this next vid-comic."

Kim and Ron sat on the couch with Ratchet. They watched as he played the vid-comic to the very end. **Kim:** "Huh, I had no idea that Helga was associated with Qwark for so long." **Ron:** "Yeah, she was just as uptight and obnoxious as she was back then." **Kim:** "Well, that was very reassuring." **Ratchet:** "Metropolis!" **Kim:** "What is it, Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "Guys, Nefarious is planning on striking there next!" **Kim:** "You know what? From what we saw on that vid-comic, that actually makes perfect sense. He did try to destroy that city all those years ago." **Ratchet:** "Exactly! But Qwark stopped him. He swore to go back and finish the job someday." **Ron:** "So, now that he has that Biobliterator thing operational, then that must mean…Oh, man! He's going back!" **Ratchet:** "That's right, Ron. He's ready to make his move." **Kim:** "Then we need to hurry over there and stop him." **Ratchet:** "My thoughts exactly, Kim!" **Kim:** "Sasha, did you hear that?" **Sasha:** "Loud and clear, Kim. We'll set a course for Metropolis. Let's just hope we're not too late."

The group got themselves up, rushed for the ship and left for Metropolis.

They arrived at Metropolis. As soon as they landed into the city, they immediately noticed that the city was already under attack. **Ron:** "Whoa!" **Ratchet:** "It's already started!" **Kim:** "Looks as though Nefarious has struck here first, just like we suspected." **Ratchet:** "No kidding! He has to be around here somewhere!"

Clank, however, was looking towards the sky as though he was in some sort of trance. Ratchet took notice of this. **Ratchet:** "Uh…Clank? Are you…OK?"

Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator.

Meanwhile somewhere in Metropolis, the group was being monitored by what was revealed to be the point of view of Clank, or rather a Clank look alike. Dr. Nefarious had been holding the real Clank in a cage all this time. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "How do you like my special creation, Clank? I call him Klunk! Your dopey friend seems to be quite fond of him. Say, maybe they'll change the name of your show to "Secret Agent Klunk". (laugh) Did you hear that, Lawrence? I made a funny!" **Lawrence:** "You put the "wit" in "twit", sir." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Yes, I do! Don't I? (laugh) Today you will witness the dawning of a new era! For years I plotted in secret, suffering endless disappointments, but soon it will all be worthwhile." **Clank:** "You will never succeed. Ratchet, Miss Possible and Ron will put an end to your madness." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "The only end in your squishy friends' futures will be the end of their lives. (laugh) And you will have a front row seat. (laugh)"

At that time, Ratchet was still examining Clank's look-alike, Klunk. **Ratchet:** "Uh, perhaps we'll have Al take a look at you once we're done here." **Kim:** "Oh, don't worry about him, Ratchet. I don't think that will be necessary. The little guy is…probably just exhausted, that's all."

Kim placed her hand on Klunk's back. **Kim:** "There, there, Clank. It'll be OK."

She appeared to be tending to him, but in actuality, she was attaching a small, barely noticeable device to his back. She looked at Ratchet and smiled. **Ratchet:** "Well…OK…if you…say so, Kim. Let's go, we have to find Nefarious."

He rushed off. **Kim:** "Yes we do."

She smiled at Ron, he chuckled a bit. **Ron:** "Nefarious will have no idea what little surprise we have in store for him." **Kim:** "No, he won't."


	7. Chapter 7

They went after Ratchet and caught up with him. As they made their way through the city, they found themselves fighting through many more Tyhrranoids. They could tell that Nefarious was really raising the stakes as well as his forces. Despite that, it wasn't something that the group was really worried about. Knowing that Nefarious' weapon, the Biobliterator was operational and ready to be used, they were expecting to see it sooner or later.

As they made it far enough into the city, they spotted the horrible weapon rise before them. With one zap, all of the nearby Tyhrranoids were transformed into robots. **Ron:** "Whoa! All of the Tyhrranoids were turned into robots!" **Kim:** "And I have a feeling that city's entire organic populace will follow after them." **Ratchet:** "Come on, guys, Dr. Nefarious can't be too far off."

They continued their way through. This time, they were faced with the newly robotisized Tyhrranoids. They were shown to be a lot tougher than their organic formers. The fight through the city seemed as though it lasted much longer. However, the group wouldn't give up so easily, as they worked together through one brutal fight after another.

They're were eventually able to find Nefarious. **Ratchet:** "Look, guys! It's Dr. Nefarious!" **Ron:** "Yeah and that butler guy!" **Kim:** "And there's Clank over there with them." **Ratchet:** "Wait! Clank's over there? Then who is…oh, boy, I should feel pretty stupid right now."

Soon enough, Klunk giggled in a sinister manner as his eyes glowed red. **Ron:** "Evil look-alike! I knew it!" **Kim:** "Huh, you were actually right about this, Ron. And here I thought Nefarious reprogrammed him to make him work with our enemy." **Ratchet:** "Hold on! You both knew he was an imposter? Why didn't you guys tell me?" **Kim:** "Um, in all honestly, we weren't really sure ourselves, but we've had our suspicions and now they have been confirmed."

Nefarious was laughing as Klunk walked over towards him. Dr. Nefarious: "I must admit, Ratchet, you and your friends have proven to be far more worthy adversaries than that imbecile Qwark."

Klunk then turned around to face the group as he stood next to Nefarious. Dr. Nefarious: "But alas, I have a galaxy to conquer so this is the end for you; and the same goes for Kim Possible and that…that…that…blonde boy." **Ron:** "Uh, Ron, Ron Stoppable. I mean, come on, is my name really that difficult to remember?" **Ratchet:** "I don't think it is."

Ron smiled at Ratchet. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Well, whatever, it won't matter anyway. I shall leave you to face your demise while I exterminate every single organic life form in the galaxy." **Kim:** "Oh, don't think that you'll be leaving without a little parting gift that we made especially for you."

She pulled out the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Now, Wade!"

Just then, the small device that was attached to Klunk brought out a small claw. Dr. Nefarious took notice of this. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "What the…?"

It then attached a small device to his rear end, emitting high amounts of electricity that shocked him repeatedly. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Gah! What is…gah! What have you…gah! What is this…gah! Strange device…gah! You've…gah! Placed on me!?"

At that moment, Wade's vendor appeared, displaying his image. **Wade:** "You could call it a device of my own special design." **Ratchet:** "Wade!" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "What? Who are you?" **Kim:** "Dr. Nefarious, this is Wade. He's a super genius who works with us on all of our missions." **Wade:** "Kim and Ron found out about your Clank imposter, so Kim asked me to build something that would help out in their fight against you. It's a tracking device that also acts as a shock emitter to get on your nerves. Your Clank doppelganger was actually nice enough to deliver it to you. You might even call it a "shocking surprise coming from the rear". (laugh)"

Everyone else laughed along with Wade. Dr. Nefarious, however, was greatly infuriated, which really wasn't surprising. **Lawrence:** "That was…actually a good one." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "You annoying brat! Ack! Get this thing off of me! Aagh!" **Wade:** "Sorry, no can do. That thing is built to last and stay on you for an extensive amount of time. I couldn't remove it even if I wanted to. You'll have to figure how to remove it yourself." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Why you…argh! Lawrence!" **Lawrence:** "Yes, yes, I know."

Nefarious and Lawrence warped out, Klunk transformed into a massive mech, much like an evil version of Giant Clank. **Ratchet:** "Oh, boy, this is going to be a tough fight."

The group went on to fight that massive Klunk. The giant robot was shown to be very tough as well as extremely merciless. It really did all it could to eradicate them, but they served a much better chance against it then the other way around. It was a long and enduring battle, but they were finally able to bring down the massive behemoth of a robot. **Ron:** "We did it! Take that, you Clank imposter! Nobody lies about my best friend, KP, and gets away with it!" **Kim:** "Come on, let's go get back the real Clank." **Ratchet:** "You don't have to tell me twice."

They rushed over to Clank and freed him from his cage. He walked back to the group, sad. **Ron:** "Clank! How's it going, buddy?" **Kim:** "You OK, Clank? What's the matter?" **Clank:** "I am sorry, guys, this is all my fault." **Ratchet:** "Knock it off, Clank. Nefarious did all of this and he is going to pay for what he did. For Metropolis and for what he did to Qwark and Skidd." **Ron:** "Skidd especially!" **Kim:** "Of course." **Ron:** "And besides, we're glad to have you back, even though…we had no idea you weren't with us…for the most part."

Clank looked up at his friends and smiled. **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's get out of this city before we end up dead or worse." **Ron:** "Robotisized?" **Ratchet:** "Exactly!"

They made their way back to the ship. Kim held out the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Hey, Wade, how's the device we've attached to Nefarious working out?" **Wade:** "It's working like a charm. We will be able to track Nefarious wherever he goes so he won't be able to hide from us." **Kim:** "And the shock emitting feature?" **Wade:** "Still functional. It even has a built-in audio receiver so that we'll be able to hear Nefarious complain each time it goes off." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Gah! This confounded annoyance! Once I get it removed, I'll throw it back at the kid who built this thing! Gah!" **Wade:** "(laugh) Just hearing him gripe so much is just too funny." **Kim:** "Oh, I hear you, Wade; it's absolutely priceless."

She put the Kimmunicator away. **Ratchet:** "So, how long have you known about that imposter being with us?" **Kim:** "We've had our suspicions since back at Holostar Studios, but Ron managed to figure out that he wasn't really Clank when he lied to Ron about why we were really dating." **Ron:** "Yeah, he told me that Kim only dated me to back-stab me by going for you behind my back." **Ratchet:** "What? He said that!? Clank would never say that!" **Clank:** "No, I would not." **Ron:** "I know and I also knew that KP would not do something as horrible as that. So, that's when I realized that he was an imposter or he was reprogrammed by Nefarious to work for him. I told KP about this and she realized this, too." **Ratchet:** "But why didn't you tell me?" **Kim:** "If we did, you would have smashed him to bits. Besides, Wade wanted us to get close to Nefarious so that we could deliver that device for him." **Ron:** "And what better way to do that than to get that imposter to do it for us?" **Ratchet:** "Huh, not bad. You guys are devious, aren't you?" **Kim:** "Well, you do know the saying "keep your friends close and your enemies closer", right? Nefarious tried to do that to us so we decided to do the same to him." **Ron:** "Sorry we didn't tell you about this, Ratchet. We were planning to, but Wade wanted this plan to go as smoothly as possible." **Kim:** "And he was worried that telling you would be too risky." **Ratchet:** "Don't worry about it, guys. What you did to Nefarious back there was so worth being left in the dark. Besides, I understand what you guys were getting at." **Kim:** "We were hoping you would say that, because we think it was worth it, too."

Ratchet smiled at them, as they did with him. Clank giggled.

They made their way back to the ship. Just then, Sasha transmitted to them. Sasha: "I can't believe it! The city's entire population has turned into robots, even the Tyhrranoids!" **Kim:** "The entire city!? Huh, that Biobliterator really is powerful." **Sasha:** "I need you guys to get back to the Phoenix so that we can come up with a plan to stop Nefarious before he uses that weapon again." **Ratchet:** "We'll be right there."

They transmission was shut off. **Ron:** "Oh! Uh, Clank? We just want to let you know that KP has been sitting in your seat during…your absence. It was so I could look after your imposter that I thought was you at the time. So, I hope you're cool with that." **Clank:** "It is alright, Ron. I understand. That was very smart of the 2 of you. Ms. Possible may continue to sit in the front with Ratchet."

Clank proceeded towards the back seats. **Ratchet:** "Are you sure about that, Clank? I mean she doesn't have to." **Clank:** "I am positive. She may have that seat." **Ron:** "Hm…you know what? I agree with Clank." **Kim:** "What? No, that's OK, I don't need to…" **Ron:** "KP, should sit in the front with Ratchet." **Kim:** "Ron…are you sure? I mean, you don't mind, right? Like serious?" **Ron:** "Absolutely. I don't mind at all." **Kim:** "Uh…Ok…"

She went on to the front, right next to Ratchet as he climbed on to his. They looked at each other in a concerned manner. **Ron:** "(whispering) I especially don't mind if you choose him over me. I know you want to be with him, KP; stop being so afraid."

Ron climbed on to the seat behind Kim, they took off and let the planet, making their way back to the Phoenix. After returning, they headed back for the bridge, where they watched a news report of the Biobliterator attack. It was a very discouraging news feed indeed. **Sasha:** "Unbelievable! Everyone's acting as though Nefarious has already won." **Kim:** "I know, right? Your dad seems to be so aloof about the situation and is pretty much ready to give up. This is so idiotic." **Ratchet:** "I'm not so sure about that, Kim; although, we can't give up. We have to find and stop that Biobliterator soon or we're all going to be robots."

He then noticed Clank glance at him and the others. **Ratchet:** "Uh, not that there's anything wrong with that…" **Kim:** "It's not being a robot that's the problem; it's being forced into turning to one that's the real issue." **Ron:** "Yeah, I mean we like robots and all that stuff, but we just wouldn't be the same if we got turned into them. There are lots of great things about being organics as much as there are great things about robots. You wouldn't like us better if we weren't organic, would you? And let's face it, is Skidd any better the way he is now?" **Clank:** "You make a lot of valid points, Ron. And no, I would not like you better as robots. I like all of you just the way you are." **Kim:** "Thanks, Clank. Same to you; you wouldn't be the same if you weren't a robot, either."

He smiled at her. **Sasha:** "Wait a second, didn't Qwark say he was trying to find something back on that cruiser?" **Kim:** "Yeah, he did. He went back because he said that he found "something important". I wonder what it was that he went back for." **Ratchet:** "I wonder that, too. The cruiser fell towards Planet Zeldrin. Let's go check out that crash site. We may be able to find what Qwark was looking for." Kim: "OK."

The group left the bridge.

On their way back to the ship, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim pulled it out. **Kim:** "Yeah, Wade?" **Wade:** "Kim, I just wanted to let you know that I've updated the holo-Tyhrranoid so that it'll take on a robotic form since all of the Tyhrranoids in the galaxy have been turned into robots." **Kim:** "All of them?" **Ron:** "Not just the ones in Metropolis?" **Wade:** "Yes. I've been wondering why Dr. Nefarious would recruit them into his army considering that he hates organic anything, but I guess he had been planning to turn them into robots from the very beginning." **Kim:** "Yeah…that would make perfect sense." **Wade:** "Another thing. I have been doing some analyzing of those crystals that you sent to me. You know, the crystals that were created by Lilo and Stitch's experiment?" **Ratchet:** "Oh, right, that! I almost forgot about that! That was actually a while back." **Wade:** "Well, I was able to find that they contain some unusual properties that somehow repel Dr. Nefarious' Biobliterator." **Ratchet:** "Huh, really? How about that?" **Wade:** "I've already built a device from them that will make anyone completely immune to the weapon. I'm already wearing one now. I've also build many more of them, Mr. and Mrs. Possible and the twins are already wearing a few of them. I'll send you guys a few of them right now."

Wade's vendor appeared again. Transporting from it were 3 small devices. Ratchet, Kim and Ron grabbed each one and attached them to themselves. **Wade:** "I've sent out Lilo and Stitch as to deliver these devices to the few organic crew members. They should be arriving there shortly. I've also had them well as many of their other experiments to deliver them all over the galaxy." **Ratchet:** "Huh, that's really nice of them. It's good to hear that they're really helping out with the cause." **Ron:** "Wow, way to go, Lilo and Stitch." **Kim:** "All of this sounds great, but I wouldn't rely on this thing for too long." **Wade:** "Me, neither, they will protect the people from that weapon, but I know Dr. Nefarious will find out about this sooner or later and he will find a way to counteract them. If anything, this should at least buy you guys some time." **Ratchet:** "Any help from you will always be greatly appreciated, Wade. Don't ever think otherwise." **Wade:** "Well, for the moment, I've been working with Al to reverse the robotification process. We've obviously been having to use Skidd as a test subject to reverse the process since it's the only way to get him back to normal." **Ratchet:** "Let us know if you made any progress." **Kim:** "We're heading over to a planet where that star cruiser that blew up fell towards. If Qwark really did find anything important, we should find out what it is. It might be able to help us out a lot." **Wade:** "Gotcha. Let's keep each other posted on our current situations." **Kim:** "Sure thing, Wade."

She put the Kimmunicator away. **Ratchet:** "Hm, I was wondering how Lilo and Stitch were doing. We haven't seen them in a while. Glad to hear that they're doing OK." **Kim:** "So am I, Ratchet, so am I."

They reached the ship, got into it and flew off.

They arrived at the crash site. As soon as they landed and got out, they looked out at the wreckage. **Ron:** "Whoa…just look at this. I didn't think we would find anything like this." **Kim:** "I know, it's astonishing how well the cruiser held together…mostly." **Ratchet:** "Come on, whatever Qwark went back for could still be here."

They rushed off towards the wreckage. They searched the entire place for anything that may look important or even out of place. They were met with a lot of robots that seem to have survived the crash, but they did not survive the group's assaults as they fought their way through.

They kept searching the entire area until they found something that seemed to stick out like a sore thumb. They went over towards it to check it out. **Ratchet:** "Hey, it's an escape pod! It must have come from the star cruiser." **Ron:** "It did? But didn't they say they didn't detect an escape pod as this cruiser fell to this planet?" **Kim:** "Hm…perhaps so…it could be that this thing came out of the cruiser after it fell through the atmosphere. That must be why they never picked up on this one." **Ron:** "Hm, that would make sense." **Ratchet:** "And look! Footprints! Someone else made it off this ship alive." **Kim:** "Hm…they look an awful lot like Qwark's." **Clank:** "We may have just missed whoever was in there." Clank picked up a small device. **Clank:** "This pocket cra-che-tizer is still warm." **Ratchet,** **Kim,** **Ron:** "Ew!" **Clank:** "And a call was recently made using the pod's emergency communicator. There is a recording." **Kim:** "Let's see it, Clank."

On the recording was Qwark wearing a disturbing disguise, making a call to a cab driver. **Ron:** "That recording was…all kinds of disturbing for too many reasons." **Ratchet:** "I should have known." **Kim:** "So Qwark IS still alive. Hm, somehow, I'm not really surprised." **Ron:** "Oh, I'm plenty surprised for the both of us, KP, from watching that…recording." **Clank:** "But why did he not report back to the Phoenix?" Ratchet: "Because he wants us to think he's dead." **Kim:** "Yeah, that sounds a lot like him. Guess he's not so stupid after all." Ratchet: "I don't like this, guys. Until we know what Qwark is up to, we should keep this quiet. If the Q-Force finds out that he ran out on us, they might lose hope." **Kim:** "No problem. I don't like talking about that guy anyway. Huh? Hey, guys! Look! The monkey seemed to have found something!"

They looked over towards the monkey who was holding up a flat object. **Ratchet:** "Hey, you're right, Kim. What is that?" **Clank:** "Hm…it appears to be a data disk. Qwark must have taken it from the star cruiser." **Ratchet:** "That must be what he went back for!" **Kim:** "Hm...it does look important. Let's take it back with us so we can have it decoded."

Clank grabbed that data disk from the monkey, they then headed back to the ship then left to return to the Phoenix.

They arrived back on the Phoenix. Immediately after landing, they rushed back to their quarters as fast as they could. There, they saw Al who was chatting with Wade while examining Skidd. Skidd was placed inside Qwark's "living area". Both Al and Wade were having a very complex conversation to say the least. **Ratchet:** "Uh…hey, Al. I…didn't expect to…see you chatting with Wade." **Al:** "Well, I am currently working with Wade to reverse the robotification process." **Wade:** "We seem to have come up with something that could work but Al and I…we're…still working on the details." **Kim:** "I can see you have Skidd placed in Qwark's…uh…previous…housing area…" **Skidd:** "Dude. Dude. Dude. What a trip." **Ron:** "Don't worry, Skidd, we'll have you back to your old self." **Ratchet:** "So, Al, we recovered a data disk from Nefarious' cruiser."

Ratchet tossed the disk towards Al. **Kim:** "Do you think you can decode it?" **Al:** "Ah, but of course, Miss Possible."

He placed the disc into a handheld device that he is currently using, he spent a little bit of time looking at it. **Al:** "It's an omega-class asymmetric encryption. Finally, a challenge worthy of my skills! Oh, by the way, we found something interesting in Qwark's quarters." **Kim:** "You mean in there? Well, whatever it is, I'm not going to touch it." **Al:** "It's a Qwark vid-comic." **Ron:** "Another one?" **Al:** "Yes, specifically, it is episode 5 of the Dr. Nefarious series."

He tossed the vid-comic over to Ratchet. **Al:** "But, as far as everyone knows, only 4 issues were ever published. Not even my pals in the Qwark Cadets fan club have ever heard of this issue and they're real serious uberfans, if you know what I mean." **Kim:** "Yeah…that would be…putting it lightly." **Ron:** "Well, what are you waiting for, Ratchet? Turn that thing on and let's check it out." **Ratchet:** "I'm already on it, Ron."

Ratchet got on to playing the vid-comic. It turned out to be a secret chapter of the series. It revealed that Qwark was caught off guard and was nearly done in by Nefarious. After the incident, he hid himself away in a place known as the Thran Asteroid and was revealed to be afraid of Nefarious. **Ratchet:** "I should have known Qwark was full of it." **Kim:** "Yes, from what we have heard on that vid-comic, he never intended on facing off against Dr. Nefarious again." **Clank:** "But why would he lie to us?" **Skidd:** "Dude, Qwark is Bogus. Bogus. Bogus." **Kim:** "That may be the smartest thing I've heard from Skidd yet." **Ratchet:** "You can ask him yourself when we see him. According to the vid-comic, Qwark has a secret hideout on the Thran Asteroid Belt. I've got a hunch he's there right now." **Kim:** "Then that's where we need to go."

The monkey screeched a bit. **Clank:** "He says he wants to come with us." **Ron:** "Oh, no way! We're not dragging along that freakish…" **Kim:** "Wait a minute. Clank, you can understand what the monkey is saying?" **Clank:** "Oh, just enough to get by."

The monkey screeched a bit more. **Clank:** "He has especially spoken a lot about you, Ron. He thinks it's funny that you are afraid of monkeys."

The monkey screeched then laughed. Ron, however, was annoyed. **Ron:** "Hey, at least I've stuck with the team throughout this entire incident rather than cowering on the sidelines like his pal, or even worse, possibly working with our enemies such as Dr. Nefarious." **Skidd:** "Major Bogus." **Kim:** "Ron, you don't actually believe that?" **Ratchet:** "Actually, I think Ron may be on to something. He teamed up with Drek, didn't he? And I know I don't have to remind you about the Protopet business." **Kim:** "Oh, it was the Protopet incident that really got to me."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and let out a raspberry. **Rufus:** "Protopet!" **Kim:** "Well, we can't be too sure just yet, but let's find out for ourselves."

They got themselves up and rushed to the ship, then flew out of the Phoenix.

They arrived at Qwark's Hideout. After they landed, they gave themselves a little bit a time to look out at the entire place. **Kim:** "Wow…this is…such a secluded place." **Ron:** "Yeah, this would seem like a good place to set up a secret hideout but did it have to be someplace so cold?" **Kim:** "That would make it even more difficult to seek him out." **Ron:** "Good point." **Ratchet:** "Come on, guys. Qwark has to be here somewhere."


	8. Chapter 8

They rushed out. As they ran through the area, they came across a few nasty, robotic hazards, such as some little pests that they did not think they would ever have to face. **Computer** **voice:** "Lawn Ninja Defense System Activated!" **Ron:** "Oh, no, not the Lawn Ninjas!" **Kim:** "Heh, so not the drama."

They fought through the little robotic pests and wrecked every single one of them without even a scratch, except for Ron. One of the Lawn Ninjas sliced his pants up almost completely. **Ron:** "Aw, man! Come on! Seriously?" **Ratchet:** "I was wondering when that would happen again." **Clank:** "I thought you guys managed to fix that problem." **Kim:** "So did I."

Thankfully, the Pants Regenerator was still functioning, so it repaired Ron's pants in a flash. **Ratchet:** "Well…at least Wade's Pants Regenerator is still working…come on, let's keep going before something else rips up his pants."

They continued on. Ron ran a little slower than the others. **Ron:** "Right behind you guys."

As they persisted through the area, they found themselves faced by a lot of Qwark bots. Not only did they look like him, but they talked like him, too. **Kim:** "You've got to be kidding me! Qwark bots?" **Ratchet:** "Hey, at least we know this is where Qwark set up his base if we didn't know that already." **Ron:** "Man, it's like a Qwark-infested nightmare!" **Kim:** "Heh, couldn't have said it better myself, Ron."

They kept going, fighting through many of the Qwark bots as well as several more Lawn Ninjas. They soon hit a roadblock in which they had to rely on Clank and the monkey to help them overcome. After the time extended effort, they were able to overcome the impasse and found Qwark. When they managed to reach him, he was wearing crimson long johns that also went over his head like his hero outfit. He was also wearing his gloves and shoes. He noticed his monkey almost immediately. **Qwark:** "Hey, little buddy! How did you find me?"

He soon noticed the group a little afterwards. **Qwark:** "Huh? Oh, it's you guys. What are you doing here?" **Kim:** "We were looking for you." **Ratchet:** "We found your secret Holo-vid, Qwark. That's how we were able to find this place." **Qwark:** "Oh…that…well, I didn't expect you guys to understand." **Kim:** "Understand what exactly?" **Qwark:** "You probably think "I would give anything to have a body like that, for one drop of his raw animal magnetism, an iota of…" **Ron:** "Uh, is he serious right now?" **Kim:** "I can't tell whether to say yes or no." **Ratchet:** "OK, enough! We don't want to hear any more of you mindless babbling!" **Qwark:** "Er…right, let's see, where was I…"

As he continued on and on, Ratchet, Kim and Ron exchanged displeased looks with each other. **Qwark:** "Ah, yes. But despite my outward appearance of utter perfection, well…um…" **Ratchet:** "Deep down, you're a cowardly wuss?" **Kim:** "That pretty much hits the nail on the head." **Ron:** "Agreed." **Qwark:** "Uh…no…not…exactly…when I escaped from that star cruiser, cheating death by mere nanoseconds, I suddenly realized something very important: I could have died! Me! Captain Qwark! Imagine an entire galaxy with no more…me." **Kim:** "Well, one galaxy fell into chaos because of you, so…an entire galaxy without you would have one less strife-inducing nut case." **Ratchet:** "Good one, Kim." **Qwark:** "And all of it for what cause? So a few trillion people get turned into robots? Who am I to say who should or should not be turned into a robot? Pffft! Whatever!"

The entire group was appalled by Qwark's apathetic attitude. **Ratchet:** "You know what? You're pathetic, Qwark! I can't believe I once looked up to you. Come on, guys, let's get out of here."Ratchet walked out. **Ron:** "He use to look up to you? That's even more shocking than someone who looks up to me!"

Ron walked out after Ratchet. **Qwark:** "Uh…I…was it…something I said?" **Kim:** "Gee, I don't know, everything you've said and done so far clearly demonstrates that you're a bona-fide hero." **Qwark:** "Really?" **Kim:** "No, of course not. I was being sarcastic, Captain Bozo. Maybe if you started actually being a real hero instead of just acting like one, maybe you would actually start getting some respect for a change."

Kim walked out. Clank was about to walk out, too, but then stopped and looked up at Qwark. **Clank:** "She is right. The people of this galaxy need you, Qwark. They believe in you. You can give them hope. You have chance to redeem yourself and become the hero you have always wanted to be."

Clank walked out. The monkey screeched at him once before walking out with the group. Despondent, he looked towards his hero suit.

The group arrived back at their ship. As soon as they got back in, they immediately received a transmission from Sasha. **Sasha:** "Ratchet! Kim! Where have you been?" **Kim:** "Sasha!" Ratchet: "Uh…we were just…" **Sasha:** "Nevermind! The Phoenix is under attack! The shields are…"

The transmission was interrupted for a brief moment. **Ratchet:** "Sasha!"

The transmission reconnected. **Sasha:** "To 40%. Life supports are…I think they're getting…aboard the ship. Whatever's on that disk has Nefarious worried…do anything to get it back…Hey, hotshot, if I don't see you again, I just want to tell you…"

The transmission was cut off and did not reconnect again. **Kim:** "Sorry, Ratchet…I'm afraid…the signal was lost…" **Ratchet:** "Kim, engage the gravimetric warp drive! Let's get back to the Phoenix as fast as possible!" **Kim:** "Sure thing, Ratchet!"

They took off and left for the Phoenix.

After returning, they saw that the entire place was under red alert. They also found some of Nefarious' bots throughout the place. **Kim:** "Whoa…Nefarious has really hit this place hard." **Ratchet:** "Come on, we have to make sure Sasha and the other crew members are alright."

They rushed out. Ron, however, became easily side-tracked. **Ron:** "Oh, no! The VG-9000 and virtual menu! I have to make sure they're both OK!"

Ron ran towards their quarters but Kim grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him the other way. They rushed towards the bridge but found that the access transporter was broken. **Ron:** "Oh, no! They broke the transporter to the bridge!" **Kim:** "We'll have to find another way to reach the bridge!" **Ratchet:** "Then, let's get going! We can't stand here and do nothing!"

They hurried along through the newly opened area where they found a crawl space to enter. There, they fought off more robot as they proceeded through. This was where Kim and Ratchet had to really work together. They fought their way through some vicious robots to until eventually, they made it to the bridge.

As soon as they entered, they found Sasha, Helga and Al hiding below the walkway to the captain's seat. **Helga:** "Well, you certainly took your sweet time." **Ratchet:** "Hey, it's good to see you, too."

The group walked towards them. **Kim:** "Is everyone OK?" **Sasha:** "We're fine, Kim. You guys made it just in time." **Ratchet:** "Any luck with the data disk?" **Al:** "Hmph! "Luck" he says." **Ron:** "So…that's a no?" **Al:** "No!? Do you think I would be incapable of solving this thing? Hilarious!" **Sasha:** "Al cracked the encryption. The disc contains a complete copy of Nefarious' battle plan." **Kim:** "Whoa…Nefarious had every right to be worried." **Ron:** "Oh, boy, you can say that again." **Sasha:** "He's going to attack planet after planet, leaving nothing but robots in his wake." **Kim:** "Well, that seemed pretty obvious." **Sasha:** "There's more to it. The Biobliterator is so well protected, Nefarious doesn't believe there is any chance we can stop it." **Kim:** "Oh, I'm sure we'll find a way." **Ratchet:** "Can we really?" **Al:** "I estimate our odds at approximately 1 in 63 million, give or take." **Kim:** "Is that all? I've handled worse." **Ratchet:** "I don't know, Kim. This may be too much even for you." **Kim:** "Even if that is true, there has to be a way to stop it. I won't give up so easily, even if the odds are far beyond anything we can handle." **Al:** "Um, perhaps there is something. The Biobliterator is programmed to recharge its power cells after each attack." **Kim:** "Well, there you go. We've got ourselves a potential weakness." **Ron:** "So, does it have a specific place where it recharges its batteries, or does it have several scattered charge stations?" **Sasha:** "It's currently recharging at a base on Planet Koros." **Kim:** "Then that's where we need to go."

They were about to walk out. **Ratchet:** "By the way, did a little girl and her blue dog stop by here recently?" **Sasha:** "Um, yeah, they did actually. They gave us a few devices they said would make us immune to the Biobliterator. She said she and her friends are delivering them to everyone in the galaxy, but I don't think they'll be able to deliver them to everyone in time and for some, it's already too late." **Ratchet:** "Then we have no time to lose. We need to leave now." **Sasha:** "You guys should hurry because…the next target…is Veldin."

Ratchet, shocked to hear this, growled in anger. **Kim:** "We'll see to it that attack won't happen." **Ratchet:** "You said it, Kim."

They rushed out of the bridge and returned to the ship as fast as they possibly could. They then left the Phoenix.

They arrived at the Planet Koros. As soon as they landed, they spotted the Biobliterator. **Kim:** "Look! There it is!" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that's it, alright." **Ron:** "So…how are we going to bring down that evil machine?" **Ratchet:** "Good question, Ron. None of my weapons would even put a dent in that thing." **Clank:** "Hm…perhaps a much larger form of weaponry will get the job done." **Ron:** "And where are we going to find that?"

Clank looked around for a bit, he then he spotted a massive Ion Cannon. **Clank:** "How about that?"

Ratchet, Kim and Ron looked over and spotted that cannon as well. **Kim:** "Uh…that'll do." **Clank:** "If you could get me inside the command center, I can override the targeting system and take control of that Ion Cannon." **Kim:** "Sounds like a plan." **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's hurry before that Biobliterator leaves for Veldin."

The entire group rushed off. They scurried through the entire area as fast as they could, fighting through one robot hoard after another. There was no doubt that the area was heavily guarded. The fight was intense, they knew that their enemies were really going all out, but so were they. There were always new surprises around every corner, they couldn't let their guard down, even for a second. They kept going until they were able to reach the massive cannon. There, Clank gained access to the cannon's controls. Directly next to him was a screen displaying Nefarious' transmission. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Agent Clank?"

Clank aimed for the Biobliterator. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "What's going on here? What are you doing?" **Ron:** "Go for it, Clank!" **Clank:** "After all those Holo-films, there is one thing you should know by now: do not mess with Agent Clank."

And with that, Clanks shot at the Biobliterator and blew it up completely. Nefarious shouted out in anger. **Ron:** "Alright, Clank!" **Kim:** "Way to go!" **Ratchet:** "That's the way to do it!" **Clank:** "Incoming call from the Phoenix."

Displayed on the monitor was Sasha. **Sasha:** "Nice shooting, Clank. There's no telling how many people you just saved." **Kim:** "All in a day's work." **Sasha:** "But it's still not over." **Ron:** "Aw, man! We're still not done yet?" **Kim:** "Of course, just when you think it's this easy, a much harder challenge comes around." **Ron:** "That entire run through was easy!?" **Kim:** "Obviously not, but blowing up the Biobliterator was." **Ron:** "Oh! Right, yeah, that was the easy part." **Sasha:** "Al just finished decoding the data disk. Nefarious secretly constructed a second Biobliterator, a new model that's even more dangerous than the one you just destroyed."

Just then, the Kimmunicator goes off. Kim pulled it out. **Wade:** "I'm afraid it gets even worse. After finding out about that Biobliterator, I was about to locate it and scan its power. From what I was able to find, it's very powerful, those devices that I built will have very little immunity to that massive machine." **Ratchet:** "Where is it, Wade?" **Sasha:** "Nefarious has a master control center on Planet Mylon. Wade was able to confirm it being there, guarded by an entire robot army." **Kim:** "And here I thought the stakes were raised to the max on this planet." **Wade:** "I have also confirmed that Nefarious is also there from the tracking device you guys had placed on him." **Ratchet:** "Then we had better get moving." **Sasha:** "Be careful, guys. This time, they know you're coming." **Kim:** "Doesn't matter; we're so ready for them."

They left the cannon and rushed back towards the ship as fast as they could then left for Mylon.

They arrived at the Planet Mylon. They landed and got out of the ship then looked out at the entire facility. **Ratchet:** "This is it, guy; the final confrontation. Are you ready?" **Kim:** "Oh, I know I am." **Ron:** "So am I." **Clank:** "Yes, let us put a stop to this once and for all." **Ratchet:** "OK, then, let's go."

They ran out towards the facility as fast as they could. Along the way, they ran into lots of robotic Tyhrranoids. They were indeed a lot tougher than their organic formers and then some. A few times, they needed to use Wade's newly modified Holo-Tyhrranoid to get through.

It was a tough fight through and through the entire area, perhaps their toughest fight yet, which is to be expected. This time, they really needed to work together. It was truly a matter of deciding the fate of the Solona Galaxy and there really was no room for errors.

They were eventually able to reach Nefarious and the Biobliterator, but he warped out before they even had the chance to react. **Ratchet:** "(grunt) Dang it! We're too late!"

The Biobliterator flew off. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "(laugh) Dah! Lawrence! Get this thing off of me!" **Kim:** "We have to go after him."

Just then, one of the drop ships arrived and opened up. Sasha transmitted to them. **Kim:** "Sasha!" **Sasha:** "Get in!"

The group ran into the drop ship and it flew off. It took them to a far off small group of islands. As they were arriving, the drop ship opened up. They spotted the Biobliterator below them. **Al:** "There it is! Nefarious already initiated the launch sequence. If that thing gets into space, Veldin won't stand a chance!" **Ratchet:** "That's not gonna happen!" **Kim:** "Not if we have anything to say about this!" **Ron:** "So…are we going to land or do we have to…"

Kim grabbed Ron by his shirt collar and jumped out of the drop ship along with Ratchet. They were free-falling all the way down, with Ron screaming all the way.

They managed to descend to where they stood before Nefarious. He took notice of them immediately. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "What!? You guys again!?" **Kim:** "It's over, Nefarious, we're putting an end to your evil plans right here, right now!" **Ratchet:** "That's right!" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "(growl) You miserable brats! You will pay for your insolence!"

Just then, Ratchet pulled out his wrench and tossed it at Nefarious, he dodged it and it struck a control console, destroying it. **Ratchet:** "Sorry, Nefarious, your flight's been canceled."

Nefarious screamed in anger and was shocked again by the shock emitter. He reached out from being him, grabbed it and with great force, was able to remove it then tossed it at the group. They were able to dodge, except for Ron. It almost hit him but Rufus was able to catch it. **Rufus:** "Ta-da!" **Kim:** "That's fine. We don't need that thing anymore, anyway. We're bringing you down right here." **Ratchet:** "Although Wade did enjoy hearing you scream and gripe every single time the shock emitter went off."

Nefarious tried to call for Lawrence again but all he got was a voicemail. So he proceeded to fight the entire group himself. The fight was short and seemed a bit too easy. After the brief fight, Nefarious falls to his knees. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "I am defeated! I have no choice but to throw myself of your mercy." **Kim:** "Wow, that was easy." **Ratchet:** "Huh, who knew? I mean, uh, that's right, Nefarious! Your reign of terror is finally…"

But then, Nefarious lifted himself off the ground and flew away. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Suckers!"

The group was caught off guard. Ratchet growled in anger. **Kim:** "Figures. It's hardly ever this easy."

Ron ran after Nefarious. **Ron:** "Get back here, Nefarious!" **Rufus:** "Nefarious!" **Kim:** "Ron!"

Kim ran off, Ratchet followed. **Ratchet:** "Save me some of the action, Ron!"

They chased Nefarious out into a massive field. They fought several more robots as they fought Nefarious. The mad robot shot out a devastating laser at them several times during the fight. They soon ran over a massive bridge towards another island as they continued to chase him down. They fought more robots as they ran across. Soon enough, the Galactic Rangers arrived to help out with the fight. The group seemed very pleased to see them, but they knew they had to keep going. They were eventually able to catch up with Nefarious. He brought forth one devastating assault after another. He was seriously not going easy on him, but the group also put forth a really tough fight. Within a good amount of time, they were able to bring him down.

They chased Nefarious out into a massive field. They fought several more robots as they fought Nefarious. The mad robot shot out a devastating laser at them several times during the fight. They soon ran over a massive bridge towards another island as they continued to chase him down. They fought more robots as they ran across. Soon enough, the Galactic Rangers arrived to help out with the fight. The group seemed very pleased to see them, but they knew they had to keep going.

They were eventually able to catch up with Nefarious. He brought forth one devastating assault after another. He was seriously not going easy on them, but the group also put forth a really tough fight. Within a good amount of time, they were able to bring him down.

After being brought down by the group, he called for Lawrence again, who came this time. He ordered Lawrence to "begin the transformation" and with one click of a remote, the Biobliterator transforms into a massive mecha. The group stood by, surprised as this was occurring. They warped into the mech and began shooting at the group. Just then, Qwark came flying in on his shuttle, much to everyone's surprise. **Kim:** "Qwark?" **Ron:** "I don't believe it! Qwark actually came!" **Ratchet:** "We're not going to be able to defeat that thing on the ground. It's time to take to the skies." **Kim:** "You go ahead, Ron and I will handle the rest of these robots from here." **Ron:** "We are?" **Ratchet:** "OK. Kim? Be careful." **Kim:** "You, too, Ratchet. Return to us safely." **Ratchet:** "I will."

He got into a craft and take to the skies. He and Qwark worked together to take down the mech. It was indeed a very tough battle and the mech was very, very durable. It took them a while of shooting at the mech, but they were able to bring it down. Nefarious, grief-ridden from being defeated, had Lawrence warp him out before the Biobliterator exploded.

After the fight, Ratchet returned to the ground and reunited with Kim and Ron. They celebrated their victory together. Qwark watched them from above and then flew off. They looked up at Qwark and watched as he was flying away. **Ron:** "I can't believe Qwark came out of hiding and helped us to beat this thing." **Kim:** "I know. That's…very shocking." **Ratchet:** "Thanks, Qwark. You did more than I expected you to."

Later on, Ratchet, Clank and all of their friends attended a star-studded premiere of the latest Secret Agent Clank film. Kim and Ron, however, sat out of it because they refused to see another holo-film until Ratchet is to be casted on a better role. Instead, they sat together someplace nearby. **Ron:** "This has been some adventure, hasn't it, KP?" **Kim:** "I'll say it has. We get to go back into space, visit another galaxy, meet all kinds of strange, new aliens and most of all, see Ratchet again." **Ron:** "Yeah…so…KP…about you and Ratchet. I was wondering something." **Kim:** "What? What about me and Ratchet?" **Ron:** "Do you still…you know…like him?" **Kim:** "Of course I like him. He's a great guy. He's fearless, quick on his feet, an excellent pilot, a really good mechanic and a really great fighter. I've never met anyone like him before. He's…all around amazing." **Ron:** "Yes, all of that is true, but do you still…really like him, like as in really, really like him?" **Kim:** "Ron, what are you getting at? I don't know why…wait a minute, are you asking me if…I'm still in love with him? Like seriously? Ron, I already told you, we talked about this. We decided to not have a serious relationship with each other." **Ron:** "But why not? The both of you had a good thing going on. Why the sudden change? It is because you think it's wrong to be dating a space alien or someone who's a completely different species from you? Is that it?"

Kim sat by and hesitated for a bit, she then turned her head away and looked down. **Kim:** "It's just…it just…seems strange for me to be going with someone who isn't a human being. Yes, I like him and we care about each other a lot but…I just don't want to be seen as a weirdo for dating a space alien." **Ron:** "So what? Why should you even care about people that see you as a weirdo for that? They don't know you and Ratchet for who you guys really are. You still have feelings for him! I know that! You can still be with him regardless of what either of you are. Don't let anyone stand in the way of that!"

Kim looked back at him for a few moment, then looked away again. **Kim:** "I…I'm just not sure…I can…besides…he…he's probably let go of his feelings for me…so…I should move on…"

Ron looked at her, sad.

Later afterwards, Ratchet and Clank had dinner with Kim, Ron, Wade and the Possibles in the ISSF to celebrate the victory against Dr. Nefarious. They ate, chatted, laughed and had an over all good time. The twins and Wade spent more time observing Clank. He seemed much less uncomfortable with them as he began to enjoy being with them. They were able to stop observing him as some amazing, alien robot that had intrigued them so much and start seeing him as a friend. Ratchet spent some time chatting with Kim and her parents for a good bit of time. They were then planning to return to Earth. Ratchet and Clank said their goodbyes before leaving to go back to the Phoenix. From the starship, Ratchet watched as the ISSF left the galaxy and returned to Earth. He had a huge smile on his face as he continued looking out the window. **Ratchet:** "See you again…Kimberly."

 **The End**


End file.
